Imprinting Happens
by PerfectlyImperfect36
Summary: Seth Clearwater always wanted an imprint. He just didn't think that he would run in to his on the beach, literally. Now he's head over heels for a cousin of one of his pack brothers. Stick with Seth as he faces overbearing parents, overprotective cousins, and a girl who'll just change his life forever. What can you do? Imprinting Happens.
1. Run In

**Hi Everyone! This is my first story on this site and I hope you like it. I love imprinting stories and thought that I would give this a short. Reviews are much appreciated! **

****Summary: Seth never gave much thought to what it would be like having an imprint. That is until he runs in to his very own, literally. Now he has an imprint with her own issues and she just happens to be the cousin of one of Seth's very own pack brothers. Can Seth make it out of this story of soul mates alive? Let's hope so.**  
><strong>

**Imprinting Happens**

**Seth POV**

I just thought I was going to wake up, hunt some vampires, go back to sleep. Nothing strange would ever happen to me, right? Wrong.

I'm Seth, age 16, a werewolf, nothing out of the ordinary there. I've been a wolf for about a year now and nothing crazy has ever happened to me. Unless you count me changing into a furry wolf every time I lose my temper, or the fact that I hang out with vampires and the wolf pack on a daily basis. But when you put it that way, my life is anything but ordinary, so I keep it simple.

I've been through newborn vampire wars, a half vampire, half human child being born, splitting myself from an original pack , and fighting against an all powerful vampire family, but nothing and I mean nothing could prepare me for what happened to me today.  
>I should probably start from the beginning, the complete beginning.<p>

Today started out as an ordinary day of course. I woke up, put on some sweats and headed to First Beach for a jog. Jogs always cleared my head. Trust me I needed a lot of clearing to be done. But of course, I never look where I'm going, so I ran right into this girl. This beautiful girl.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you idiot!" She exclaimed, rubbing her head. She was on the sandy floor and I looked down into those stupidly beautiful brown eyes, whoa.

Suddenly everything, the pack, my mother, my sister, the Cullens, they didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was this girl that was sitting in front of me, giving me this death glare. Her lips were twisted up in a grimace and her eyes were red rimmed, like she's been crying. But she was beautiful all the same. Her hair was dark and curly, loose pieces came out of the pony and framed her face. She had russet colored skin, much like mine and slightly chubby cheeks. She was adorable.

"Oh Christ, I'm sorry!" I said as I reached out a hand to help her up. She pointedly ignored it and got up on her own. I ran my hand through my cropped hair.

She sighed, "Its fine, I wasn't looking where I was going either" she said as she pulled on her ponytail, her curls swinging.

"I'm Seth, Seth Clearwater" I grinned at her, I held out my hand for her to shake.

"Camile" She smiled as she took my hand, but immediately pulled away, like she was burned. I noticed she had one dimple on her right cheek everything about this girl was beautiful. I wanted to know more about her.

"I've never seen you around here Camile, did you just move?" I asked.

"No actually, I'm here visiting my aunt and cousin for the summer. I'm from New York" she said as we started walking down the beach. She was incredibly short she couldn't be more than 5 feet. I towered over her with my 6'2 frame.

"Oh, really? How old are you?" I frowned. Of course I would be the one who had an imprint who lived in New York. Man, can't I ever catch a break?

"Yeah, I've lived there all my life. But my parents are Quileute and Makah. My Aunt Macy lives here, so I visit her and my cousin whenever I can. This is my first summer back in years. And I'm 16" she said.

"Oh wow. How do you like La Push?" I asked her, I wanted to know everything about her, but if I pushed, she would be freaked out.

"I love it. It's much different from the city where I grew up. It's quiet and cool all year 'round, my favorite kind of weather' she smiled at me, ah, there was that dimple again.

"Really? Most people hate this weather, it's almost never sunny. But to each his own I guess" I laughed. She giggled. Wow. Such a pretty giggle.

"Um, I really have to go. My aunt and cousin should be getting up now. It was nice meeting you Seth!" Camile said as she started gaining speed, away from the beach and towards the sidewalk.

"Yeah, you too, Camile" I whispered as I ran my hand through my hair again. Fuck my life.

After that lovely encounter, I ran home to get ready before I went to the Cullens. Jacob Black would be there with his little imprint, Nessie. Nessie was the half-vampire half human daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen. Edward and Bella have their own love story and Nessie was the darling product of it. She easily had every vampire and werewolf twisted around her tiny finger. Including Jacob, who would do anything for the vampire hybrid.

I changed into wolf form and ran as fast as I could to the Cullen household, then I changed back and saw Edward waiting at the door for me, a smirk on his pale face.

"What are you smirking about?" I growled rubbing the back of my neck.

"You've imprinted, haven't you?" he laughed. Of course he had the nerve to laugh, the love of his life was currently in that house, while the love of mine would be on the other side of the country in two short months.

"No need to be bitter about it Seth" Edward chuckled as I went inside, the lovely smell of cinnamon rolls wafting from the kitchen, Esme was cooking. Good, I needed some good comfort food right about now.

I went into the living room where the whole group was. Jake was sitting with little Nessie playing some hand game. I didn't pay attention. I said hi to everyone and sat on the couch, head in my hands.

"What's up Seth?" Bella asked me, concern on her porcelain face.

"Nothing" I mumbled. Jacob looked up from the hand game and Nessie came crawling into my lap to give me a hug. Once the little girl gave me a hug all my hostility went away, but I knew I had to tell Jake what had just happened on the beach.

"I imprinted" I whispered. I stared into the living room blankly. Jacob chuckled and pounded my back I didn't know what he was so happy about, I was miserable.

"Congrats Sethy! On who?" Jacob asked. But when he saw my sullen face his smile dropped.

"What's up Seth? What's the girl's name? What's she like?" Jacob asked as he plucked Nessie off my lap and onto his. He hugged her to himself and placed his head on top of hers.

"Camile. She lives in New York and she's visiting her aunt and cousin for two months. Then she's heading back to New York. What am I gonna do Jake?" I asked, my head was back in my hand.

"Camile? Why does that name sound so familiar? But you should get to know her Seth. You never know what could happen!" Jacob said as he scratched his head.

"I literally ran into her on the beach. She's gorgeous but she lives on the other side of the country! She doesn't seem like she would be looking for a long distance relationship right now" I said. I leaned back on the white couch in the living room and closed my eyes. Why did my life have to suck so much?

Esme then came with a plate of cinnamon rolls, my mouth watered and smiled in thanks. She ruffled my cropped head and gave me this motherly smile. The type of smile that screamed 'Everything will be okay' and then she picked up Nessie. The three females left the room, so there was only me and Jacob.

"The girl's name sounds really familiar. She said she was visiting her cousin and aunt? Do you know the Aunt's name? Or even the cousin's?" Jacob asked. He knew something, I opened my eyes and got up so back I could've gotten whiplash.

"She said her aunt's name was Macy!" I said with euphoria. I didn't know why I was so excited. I didn't know anyone with the name Macy around here.

"Um, I think I know who she is, I think we need to pay a visit to the Call household, dear Seth" Jacob chuckled.

Call household? I tried to remember whose last name was Call, it sounded all too familiar, but no names ring any bells in my dense brain.

Jacob rolled his eyes and dragged me to his rabbit and we drove down to La Push . I stared out the window wondering where on earth Jacob would drag me. We parked outside a small two story house with white siding and a small porch. I jumped out of the car and followed Jacob through the door.

The face of Embry Call looked into mine.

And lying down on the couch next to him was the lovely Camile.

Well, this is going to get interesting.

**Camile POV**

It was a regular day. I had just flew in from New York last night, it was a long flight and I was tired, but I needed to just get some fresh air.

La Push, wonderful La Push. I missed it so much. I managed to convince my parents to let me stay here for the summer, as a reward for my doing well in school. I didn't want to be home right now. Things were too tough. I couldn't look into my parent's eyes and feel the regret every day. I knew if I came to La Push everything would be better. My cousin Embry always knew how to make me feel better and Aunt Macy gave the best hugs.

I decided to take a walk on First Beach, Aunt Macy and Embry were still in bed, so I decided to have a little alone time for myself, my eyes were red and puffy from crying, but it was too early to run into anyone here. I just needed to breathe in the Quileute air.

But of course I was being clumsy as I walked head first into this guy, this shirtless, amazingly gorgeous guy. My luck, I look like a mess and I run into a russet god. Then my attitude peaks out and my guilt starts seeping in.

There was something about him. He was gorgeous of course, they don't make guys like him back in New York. Or maybe they did, I never really paid attention, I was so focused on school work. His eyes were pitch black, but they held this sort of warmth in them and his skin, was burning, I was sure he had a fever.

But his smile was.. enchanting. It made me want to run away with him and never look back, a first for me.

He said his name was Seth, I told him mine. We talked for a few moments before I decided to head back to the house. It wouldn't be so good if I got attached this summer, I might not want to leave.

My walk home was uneventful, but all I thought about was Seth. He looked so genuine, so real, so comforting. I just wanted to walk in to his arms and have him hold me forever. "Snap out of it Camile, you barely know him!" I chastised myself. I opened the front door and pressed my back to it when it was closed, biting my lower lip, a bad habit.

"What are you talking about?" Embry, my dear old cousin asked me suspiciously. Embry certainly changed since the last time I saw him. He grew much taller, bulkier. He filled out, like he was on steroids or something. He barely wore clothes except for standard sweats and his skin was always burning hot. Embry was calmer now, joked less, and was always serious now. It surprised me, my rock for all these years suddenly changed, it made me upset.

"Nothing, just this guy I met on the beach" I said. Now that I think on it, Seth looks kinda like Embry, same stance, same air of protectiveness around him. I wonder if they knew each other.

I collapsed on the couch, putting a pillow beneath my head. Embry took a seat next to me and brushed the hair out of my eyes.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked. Embry always took care of me, the big brother I always wanted. He filled the role perfectly. Making fun of me at the right times and being concerned about me at the right times.

"Not really, it's not like I'll every see him again" I sighed as I put another pillow on top of my face, blocking out the light.

"Okay, but you know I'm here, right baby girl?" he said and he turned on the TV. We looked at Everybody Hates Chris, one of my personal favorite shows.

"I know, thanks Em" I said and I sat up and paid attention to the show. Time pass and I ended up lying down again, my chest and head hurting. It was like my brain and heart were having a fight.

Then all of a sudden two guys came through the door, both russet skin, but one of them was Seth. My mouth dropped open in shock.

Well, this is going to get interesting.

**I hope you all enjoyed it, I worked really hard on it and would love if you left some reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	2. 20 Questions

**Hey Everyone! Here is the second chapter of "Imprinting Happens". I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, EXCEPT for 'Camile' and 'Aunt Macy'. Every other character is the creation of the lovely Stephanie Meyer. This is her world, I'm just writing my imagination of what goes on in it. **

**So now that introductions are finished, please enjoy.**

**Imprinting Happens**

**Chapter Two**

**Seth POV**

Well, now I know why Jacob was in such a chipper mood when we talked about Camile. Camile is Embry's cousin. Embry is going to kick my ass, I'm sure of it.

"Seth?" Camile asked as she sat up so fast I thought I heard something crack. She winced and pressed a hand to her shoulder, I had an urge to go and rub away the pain for her, but I knew to stay right where my feet were planted, before Embry came to kill me.

"Seth, Jake, what's up guys?" Embry asked as he stood up to give us fist pounds. Then he realized that Camile addressed me by name. His eyebrows furrowed as he asked "Wait, how do you know Seth, Camile?" he asked looking at the beauty.

"Um, funny story, we ran into each other on the beach. I went for a walk this morning. He was the guy." She giggled nervously and tugged on her curls. She pulled one and it bounced before settling again. God, everything about this girl was cute. Embry caught the stare that I was giving her. The stare pretty much gave it away.

"This is the guy you were muttering about? Seth?" Embry exclaimed, his eyes widening so big that I thought for sure they would pop out.

"Um, yeah" She said confused, she bit her lip and I sighed. Embry turned to me suddenly and narrowed his eyes.

"Seth, let's have a little uh, chat, shall we?" Embry said as he grabbed my neck and 'guided' me outside to the backyard, leaving Camile with Jacob. I caught the confused look on Camile's face before I was thrown head first into the grass by Embry.

"What the hell happened, Seth? Did you do what I think you did on my BABY COUSIN?"Embry said, pinching the bridge of his nose. I got up and brushed the grass off of my shirt. He was starting to lose his temper and I could feel mine rising within me.

"Embry, you know I can't control it! And yes I did IMPRINT on her. She doesn't exactly seem like a baby, Embry! She's 16, the same age as I am, in case you've forgotten. I don't understand why you're so mad!" I retaliated. I tried to calm myself down, I didn't need to go all wolf and burst out of my clothing right now.

"Seth, you need to understand, Camile is like my little sister. It's hard to picture her being with any guy, much less one of my pack brothers who just happens to be her 'soul mate' now. She never had a boyfriend before, as far as I know. I just, don't want her getting hurt. I've always been there to protect her, even when she was in New York. I was always a call away from her. She's your imprint, she won't need me to protect her anymore" he said sitting on one of the oversized lawn chairs, running his hands through his hair.

"Embry, you know that I'll take care of her. She's my imprint, honestly when I saw her all I thought about was how much I wanted to protect her, make her happy. It's driving me crazy. But I don't want to take her away from you. Besides, she barely knows me, I barely know her, and I doubt we're going to act like soul mates until we could at least be friends!" I said sitting down next to him. I needed to show him that he wouldn't be losing her. I needed his trust for this before I talked to her again.

"I know. I do trust you Seth. But I'm letting you know now, if you ever do anything to her, make her cry, upset or hurt in any way, I will come and hunt you down. I won't take mercy on you because you're my pack brother." He said, he then got up and walked back into the house.

I ran my hand through my hair again and followed him inside.

Camile and Jacob were laughing at something on the television, Embry just took a seat. I plopped myself on the chair next to Camile. She looked at me and smiled.

"So Seth, how do you know my 'lovely' cousin Embry here?" She asked questions filled her eyes.

"Oh um, well, he was a senior when I was a freshman at La Push High. Not many kids around here, so everyone pretty much knows each other" I explained. It was the best explanation I could give her now, until I could tell her the truth. Embry and Jacob looked at me, even they knew it was a weak explanation, but Camile didn't question it.

"So, I'm going to head back to the Cullen house, Embry do you want to go visit Ness?" Jacob asked Embry. Sly, he wants to give me and Camile a chance to "bond".

Embry caught the hint, but he was very hesitant to go.  
>"You won't mind, will you Camile? Seth can stay, I just haven't seen little Nessie in forever. Mom went to the hospital but her shift won't be over until 7 tonight. I'll be back in a few hours." Embry said, he got up brushed off his jeans and grabbed his keys.<p>

"Sure Em, do you want me to make anything special tonight? For dinner? I think it would be nice to give Aunt Mace a break from cooking." She asked as she got up as well, pulling down her purple shorts. She was a little shorty, but her legs were gorgeous, I couldn't help but stare. Embry caught my stare and cleared his throat. My eyes moved to the television and Jacob barked a laugh.

"Whatever you want to make is fine with me. I love whatever you make" He laughed and walked out the door. Leaving me with his baby cousin, Embry probably won't want to kill me after all.

Camile spun around to me giving me a million dollar smile. She said "Seth, do you want anything to eat or drink? Embry isn't much of host." She laughed and made a face which made me chuckle.

"I'm fine for now. All I want is to get to know you better" I grinned at her. She took back her seat next to me and asked "What do you want to know".

"Hmm, let's play 20 questions?" I suggested.

"I love that game" she said.

"Okay, I'll start, what's your favorite color?" I asked.

"Purple." She said leaning her head on the arm rest of the couch, stretching her legs. Her baby pink painted toes touched my knee.

"Okay, what's your favorite season?" I asked.

"Hm, I love winter, I love the rain, snow, cold weather in general. Most girls love the summer, but I love cuddling and hot chocolate. I can't drink hot chocolate in the summer, so winter is my time of year." She said.

"That's really weird. No offense. I just, never met someone who loved the cold so much. Most people up here hate it. Most of the kids when they're ready for college go to warmer areas. Unless they just get a job and forego college" I said.

"Really? I don't think I could stand the heat. Living in New York it gets too hot during the summer for me. I hate being all sticky and hot." She shuddered.

With every question I asked Camile, she came up with answers that I would never expect. She was exceptionally kind, even to people she didn't know. She loves volunteering, which is what she did back in New York. She would sacrifice her summers to volunteer at a local summer camp for elementary school kids. She loves R&B music, but none of that pop nonsense, she like the artists who didn't get much recognition. She also draws. I made her promise to show me a couple of her drawings soon.

"So you know quite a bit about me, why don't you tell me about yourself?" She asked, putting her hand on her hair, twirling one of the bouncy curls.

"I'm 16, part of the La Push Protectors, it gets good pay. My father passed away when I was 14 and I have one older sister named Leah. That's pretty much it, nothing special" I shrugged.

"C'mon there has to be something about you that no one else really knows" she smiled leaning in.

Well she hit the nail on the head with that one, unfortunately I couldn't tell her that secret yet.

"Eh , not really. I'm nothing special" I shrugged again. I didn't like talking about myself much, even if it was with my imprint. I preferred to find out more about her.

"I beg to differ" she smile and got up. She stretched and her shirt lifted a bit, showing a sliver of her tummy. It wasn't completely flat, but not balloon size, it was a slight curve. Her belly button was pierced. Her cheeks darkened and she pulled down the shirt, I chuckled.

My stomach then chose the perfect time to rumble.

She giggled, "Would you like something to eat Seth?" she said, then got up grabbed my hand and dragged me to the kitchen. Her tiny hand fit perfectly in mine, like a little jigsaw puzzle. It was like she was fit for me. Well, of course she was fit for me, she's my imprint.

I couldn't say no to her, she was a force of nature. Soon she whipped up a huge sandwich and a glass of lemonade for me. Hers was considerably smaller.

"How did you know I eat so much?" I asked, taking in the size of the sandwich.

"Embry eats just as much. I figured since you two are good friends, that you would have the same eating habits. You two are a lot more alike than you let on" she said taking a small bite of her own sandwich.

She was perceptive of course. She could see things that others tended to overlook. All the guys in the pack looked similar. It was only a matter of time before she put two and two together. I've never met a girl more intelligent than her, she was at the top of her class at her school in New York, but her analysis of people in general was something to admire. Even if she wasn't my imprint I know I would be attracted to her. She was perceptive but she never pushed. I think she could tell if I didn't answer something truthfully, but she never pushed me on the subject.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. You'll understand with time. The more time you spend in La Push, you'll uncover all its secrets" I chuckled and winked at her, taking a bite of my huge sandwich. It was delicious of course.

"Is there anything you can't do?" I asked, astounded.

"Yeah, sports. I'm terrible at sports. Running mostly" she laughed.

"Really? With a little body like yours, that's hard to believe" I chuckled. Wait, damn it, I really put my foot in my mouth with that sentence. I looked up at her worriedly, but she just laughed and said "Don't worry about it Seth, I'm not offended".

She got up and placed hers and my plate in the sink then washed them out.

"What's your favorite movie?" I asked.

"Eh, I love those 'girl power' movies like Legally Blonde or The Princess Diaries. I like fantasy like Harry Potter, and I absolutely love romantic comedies. I know that my Prince Charming is out there for me, romantic comedies and Disney movies have taught me that. I believe in true love." She said as she placed the dishes on the dish rack and sat back down at the table with me.

She looked at me with curious eyes, "Most guys get turned off by that, but you seem more interested than ever" she said.

"Turned off by what?" I asked. Everything about this girl intrigued me, what could possibly turn me off about her?

"That I believe in Prince Charming and true love. Most guys think that they can't compete, so they don't want to get to know me anymore. All guys seem to want is sex, which I'm obviously not going to give up right now. I'm only 16 after all" she said.

"I think that's great that you believe in Prince Charming and true love. To tell you the truth, I believe in true love too." I said. I leaned in closer to her. Her scent was intoxicating. Vanilla, she was sweet, warm. She blinked and stood up suddenly. I sighed and moved back, running my hand through my hair.

"You do that a lot" she stated, twirling her own curls.

"What?" I asked.

"Run your hands through your hair, you seem to do that if you're nervous or just tense" she said.

"Really? I didn't notice" I said. Perceptive girl.

"Yeah, anyways, it's probably time for you to go, I have to get dinner ready for Embry and Aunt Macy" She said quietly, walking out the kitchen. I followed, I was hurt now. Did she not want me here?

"Uh yeah, I guess. I'll um see you around Camile" I said.

"Yeah, bye Seth." She said, she opened the door and closed it before I could turn around to give one last look.

What the hell just happened?

**So I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, I love to hear feedback.**


	3. Mind of the Imprint

**Hey All! I'm back with another chapter for Imprinting Happens! As usual, I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. This is more of a filler chapter, inside the mind of imprintee Camile. Let me know what you think about it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight. I only own my little creations Camile and Aunt Macy.  
><strong>

**Chapter Three**

**Camile POV**

I can't believe I just did that. What the fuck is wrong with me? Of course I have to run away from everything, I'm a little coward.

When a cute amazing guy who obviously has an attraction for you shows up at your doorstep, you grab on to him and never let go. What do I do? I push him out of my house and close the door without giving him a second glance. I blame my parents for this. Their strict rules of no dating has gotten me paranoid and make me run away from the chance at love, even though I crave it so much.

Seth, Seth is amazing of course. I just get this feeling about him, this magnetic pull to him and that's what terrifies me. It terrifies me that I barely know the kid and I just want to jump in his arms without hesitation. That's not natural. Something about La Push isn't natural. I don't know why I didn't sense it before, I used to come here all the time and it seemed normal. This visit seems a bit off, like there's some secret that I'm not in on.

I went back into the kitchen to start dinner. It was 4 but I decided to do some baking as well.

I made baked ziti for dinner, for dessert I baked chocolate-chip-cookie-brownies in the form of cupcakes. It was a brownie cupcake with a chocolate chip cookie center. Embry loved them. I figured I would treat him, since Aunt Macy wasn't much of a baker.

Once dinner was finished and everything in the kitchen was spotless, I ran out of things to do. My hands needed something to do, neither Embry nor Aunt Macy were home, so I decided to go for a walk.

La Push air was brisk and just wonderful. I loved La Push weather. I preferred the cold rather than the hot air in New York. I'm home all the time in the summer, what was the point? My parents fought like crazy now, I was lonely, and my dad was out of a job. It was tough and it wasn't something I should have to get used to. I shouldn't have to get used to my parents struggling to find money or just going crazy over small things. So I took the easy way out and begged to be sent to La Push, to spend some quality time with the family that I missed dearly, Embry and Aunt Macy.

I just walked, didn't know where I was going, just followed where my feet were taking me. There was something seriously wrong with me. I pushed people away, before they could hurt me, before I could hurt them.

I continued walking until I ended up at First Beach, just like this morning. I don't know what drew me to this beach, I loved just sitting in the sand and looking at the waves, it gave me time to think. So I sat down, my legs criss crossed and my hands supporting me as I leaned back. The sun would set soon, I let the wind blow my unruly curly hair and stretched my shoulders back, they always hurt me when I got stressed, I tried to relieve the tension.

Honestly, sometimes I hate myself. Seth was being nice. He tried to get to know me, why did I push him away like that? Why did I make him leave?

I don't know how long I was at First Beach, staring at the dark waves as they pushed in and out. But I realized it got dark too fast and I needed to get home, before Embry sent out a search party for me. I didn't have a watch or a phone, so I didn't know what time it was, nor did I have a way of calling home.

But La Push has a total crime rate of zero, so nothing should go wrong.

I got up and brushed off the back of my jeans that I'm glad I changed into before I left. It got colder. I tucked my hands into my hoodie pocket and lifted my hood to shield my head from the cold. I started walking back home.

Something seemed off though, I don't know why, but it felt like someone was watching me, or following me, or both. I sped up my pace, hoping to get home as soon as possible. To keep my mind distracted I thought of the warm baked ziti waiting for me in the oven, as well as the cupcakes.

I reached the doorstep of the house and almost ran into Embry, who just popped outside.

"Jesus Camile! Where were you? I was just about to go look for you!" He said grabbing on to my shoulders, checking for injuries I guess.

"I'm fine! I just decided to take a walk after dinner and I ended up at First Beach. I don't know, it was like something was drawing me there." I explained as I made my way into the house. It was warm but I shivered, my body adjusted to the sudden change in temperature.

"Next time leave a note or something, I thought you were kidnapped or whatever. So what happened with Seth?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

I shot him a glare and said "Nothing. I pushed him away before anything could happen. It's that wonderful paranoia that Mom and Dad installed in me. I feel horrible he seems like such a sweet guy."

I went to the kitchen to see Aunt Macy taking the ziti out of the oven. "Hey Aunt Mace" I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey baby girl. Thanks for making dinner! I get so tired when I get home from work, it's nice not to have to cook for a change" she laughed giving me a 100 watt smile. That smile always made me feel special, always made me feel appreciated.

"No problem! I figured you needed a break. I made dessert too! Embry's favorite brownie cupcakes" I said getting up to get the plates out of the cupboard.

Embry shot into the kitchen like a bat out of hell, "BROWNIE CUPCAKES! GIMME!" He laughed.

I laughed pushing my hands out to stop him from devouring the cupcakes, "After dinner! Then you can have all the cupcakes you want!" I said guiding him to the table for the ziti dinner.

He pouted but scooped up the ziti into his plate. I took a small scoopful and a little of the salad Aunt Macy set out. Aunt Macy did the same, we left the rest for the bottomless pit that was my cousin.

Dinner was a quiet affair, but Embry kept shooting me looks. He wanted to talk after dinner of course. He wasn't going to let the Seth thing go. Aunt Macy went upstairs to take a shower, leaving me and Embry to take care of the dishes.

I started rinsing off the plates and soaped them down, Embry got a towel and slung it over his shoulder looking at me intently

"Got a problem Em? Spit it out" I said not looking up from the dish I was washing.

"What happened with Seth? I can tell it's more than what you're letting on" He said taking the now clean plate from me and drying it.

I kept soaping up the plate in my hand, trying to come up with a diplomatic response for why I turned myself off from Seth.

"I can't have a summer romance. It would kill me, especially if I would need to leave him to go back to New York. I didn't come here to have a summer fling. I came here to get a break from home and school." I sighed rinsing off the plate and handing it to him.

He didn't answer, just dried off the dishes. After that diplomatic response, he didn't bother me with any questions. We worked in silence until I decided to get up to my room. To unpack what I was too lazy to get out of my suitcase last night. I was jet-lagged, the tiredness finally kicking in from my long flight yesterday.

I went to the bathroom and took care of my human needs then walked to the guest room that might as well be called mine. I was the only one who used it, with the exception of my parents when they visited, which wasn't very often. It was painted a light shade of purple, my favorite color. A book shelf was pressed against the wall with a few of my favorites. Embry and Aunt Macy were always sure to keep my classics around. This was my home away from home. My room was comfortable, with the off white furniture and vanilla scents surrounding it.

I unpacked my clothes into the dresser. Put my vanilla perfume on top of the vanity, along with my brush and toiletries bag. I put my hair up into a tight bun that would produce ringlet curls and pulled on my pajamas.

My bed looked inviting, a regular sized bed with a huge fluffy white comforter. I had my pillow pet (I know, but I love stuffed animals) and an extra pink blanket. It was calling me.

B y the time my head hit that pillow I was out like a light.

I woke up in the middle of the night I heard creaking outside my bedroom. I wasn't a very heavy sleeper, so something felt off when I woke up and heard footsteps outside my door. Not one to be afraid of anything, I got up and opened my door to see Embry trying to make his way down the stairs.

"Where the hell are you going?" I whispered.

His head shot up like a bat out of hell.

"Out, I have someplace to be." He whispered.

"It's three in the morning! Can't this wait until the sun at comes up at least?" I asked rubbing my eyes and running a hand through my hair.

"No, I have to go now. Mom won't mind, I should be back by 10 or so" he replied. He finished making his way down the stairs, so I did the only logical thing to do. I grabbed my hoodie and followed him.

I ran down the stairs, nearly knocking my self out when I ran into him. Damn what was this kid eating? Bricks?

"Goddamn Embry, what are you eating? Bricks?"I asked as I rubbed my head.

He chuckled and then said "Where do you think you're going Camile? It's late."

"I should be asking you the same question, someone needs to be the responsible one" I replied. He was already out the door and I started following him again.

"Camile, I have to go, remember that group I'm a part of? The La Push Protectors? I just got a, er, phone call from them. I need to go, right now." He explained, finally facing me.

"What are you talking about? La Push has a total crime rate of zero, and I didn't hear the phone ring" I said raising my chin in defiance.

"I'll explain it you to in the morning, I promise I'll be back at 10 the latest! Go back to sleep, or I'll call mom down to bring you back to bed." He threatened.

I rolled my eyes at him and responded "You better explain it to me when you get back. I'm going to be stubborn about it"

He just shook his head and took off.

Then I realized he didn't even have a jacket, it was 30 degrees outside and my dear old cousin only had a pair of shorts on.

What the hell is going on in La Push?

**Like I said, this was just a filler chapter in the mind of our imprintee. I hope you all enjoyed it. Constructive criticism is appreciated so PLEASE review, they mean the world to me.  
>Chapter 4 should be up by next week! <strong>

**-PerfectlyImperfect36  
><strong>


	4. First Kiss

**Hey Everyone! Here is chapter 4 of Imprinting Happens! I really enjoyed writing this one, it's a lot of fluff for our new imprints. I hope you all enjoy it! **

**OH, thank you for the reviews that you have made so far, I really appreciate them! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters, settings etc. That all belongs to the lovely Stephanie Meyer. I only own this plot and two of my own original characters, Camile and Aunt Macy. **

**MESSAGE: I mention a book called Tiger's Voyage by Colleen Houck. It's one that I am currently reading and I loved it so much, I mentioned it in this chapter. Go get the first one Tiger's Curse in stores, you'll definitely enjoy it!  
><strong>

**Do enjoy :D  
><strong>

**Imprinting Happens**

**Chapter 4**

**Camile POV**

I got up a few hours later, took a quick shower and head downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast.  
>I mixed the pancake batter and kept glancing at the clock, it was 8:30, an hour and a half more until Embry was to make it home. I made a huge amount of pancakes and took one for myself. I chewed every bite slowly, trying to make the time pass faster, but it went by slow as ever.<p>

To pass some time I went upstairs and fixed my wet hair, then grabbed my iPod, my cell phone, a hoodie, a new book and my sneakers. I decided to go back to First beach. I had a feeling that Embry wasn't going to make it home by the time he said he would, I just wanted a day to catch up on reading.

I've been going to First beach all my life, but something just seemed to be drawing me there. This is the third time I've been there since I got here. Something magical about that beach was calling me.

When I got to the beach, it seemed so peaceful, so quiet. No one was there except for me. I sat down and leaned my back on a huge rock. I turned on my iPod and listened to some music, then opened my book.

I was just getting lost in the words when I felt someone walk behind me. I whipped my head around to see Seth, holding his hands up, like he was surrendering.

I started to smile, he grinned back at me, his eyes lighting up. He came and sat next to me and I pulled the ear buds out of my ears and looked at him expectantly, "Hey" I said.

"Hey yourself" He smiled. We spent a few seconds just looking at each other. I studied his face, his bright eyes and the curve of his lips. He was beautiful of course. Not a flaw on him.

"So what's up?" I asked marking my page and setting the book down.

"Nothing, just decided to take a walk to the beach. As luck would have it, the girl of my dreams was sitting right where I wanted her to be." He said leaning against the rock, next to me.

I looked around the beach, I was alone. No other girls were there.

"Um, there aren't any other girls here except for me. But I'm hardly the girl of anyone's dreams, much less yours" I laughed.

He chuckled, "You don't see yourself clearly, do you?" he leaned in, and he was really close. My breath caught in my throat and my eyes wandered to his lips. I snapped out of it immediately.

I just laughed and leaned my head on the rock, closing my eyes.

"I'm most definitely not the girl of your dreams. Not even close" I whispered.

"And pray tell, how would you know that?" he said.

"How would you know that I'm the girl?" I challenged.

"I could feel it." He said simply. I opened my eyes and looked into his, he was being honest, direct, he was positive of his statement. Those made the butterflies invade my tummy. My head was getting dizzy, so I leaned my head back against the rock and closed my eyes again. Maybe when I opened them again he would be gone.

I opened my eyes and he was still there, looking at me. I resisted the urge to hide my face. But my hair was in a pony tail, no hiding this time.

"You're very sure of yourself" I giggled. He smirked and shrugged. He was the epitome of ease and was worry free.

"I'm always sure of myself. I know what I want" he said, sending me a wink. I felt like blushing.

"So what's your dream girl like? I'll let you know if that girl is me" I said. I turned my body toward him, giving him my full attention.

"She's beautiful in every aspect. She's tiny, but a ball of fire when she gets ready. She has these pouty lips that a guy just wants to kiss forever. Something about her draws me, she's unbelievably kind, and she tends to give happiness to others before herself. Her curls are irresistible, the type of hair I wouldn't mind running my fingers through. She's intelligent, a listener and a talker. She's a perfect balance. They say eyes are the windows to the soul, the person who came up with that statement must've known a girl like her." He said. With each statement he made, he inched closer to me. My heart sped up the butterflies took over my whole body, rendering me useless.

It took all my self control to not melt into a puddle and I looked him square in the eye. The look he was giving me made me want to just jump him on the spot. I didn't know what to say, so I inched closer to him too.

My phone decided it was a perfect time to ring. I jumped a mile high and let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. He chuckled ran his hand through his cropped hair and said "Can't catch a break". I ignored it and answered my phone.

"Hello?" I said. I pulled on my ponytail playing with the curls.

"Camile? Where are you? I came home and all I saw was a stack of pancakes and you not there" Embry's voice called.

"I'm at First Beach. I was um, talking to Seth." I said. Seth smirked at me. I wanted to slap it right off of his face.

"Oh? Really? Well, I'll leave you to it." Embry said cheerfully.

"Yeah, you're not off the hook buddy, when I get home, you got some `splainin to do." I said. All he gave for a response was a chuckle. I blew my side bangs out of my eyes and sat back with a huff. Seth chuckled at me.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked, glaring at him a bit.

"You're just too cute" he said, he pulled on one of my curls. It was very hard for me to keep glaring at him, especially when I wanted to jump him on the spot. My eyes closed.

"So you find me attractive" he said nonchalantly. My eyes opened and I looked at him.

"Unbelievably attractive" I responded.

His eyes were smoldering. Gah, I was turning soft.

"What book are you reading?" he asked. His eyes were curious, he inched so close I was practically on top of him and he pulled the book off my lap. He read the inside of the hard cover.

"It's called Tiger's Voyage by Colleen Houck. It's the third installment of her series the Tiger Saga. I love it." I said.

"What's it about?" he said, giving me his full attention.

"Well, this girl Kelsey had graduated high school and took a 2 week job with a circus that was in town. It had a tiger whose name is Dhiren. It turned out that Dhiren was actually a prince from India who was cursed with being a Tiger by a warlock. So Kelsey who ultimately falls in love with Dhiren helps him, his brother, and their friend Mr. Kadam to break the curse. It's a love story with a bit of adventure" I said, giving him a brief summary.

He looked interested, "So Dhiren can turn into a Tiger at will?" he asked.

"Yes and no, Kelsey, Ren, and Kishan, who's Ren's brother go on adventures to find these amazing gifts. Each gift adds 6 hours to their time of being a human a day. At first, before they looked for the gifts, Ren and Kishan could only be human for 24 minutes out of a 24 hour day. They found the first two gifts, so the brothers could be human for 12 hours. But during the time of being human, they can change into a tiger at will." I explained. I was excited, I loved talking about books, and I was especially surprised to see that Seth was so interested.

"That's really cool. So Kelsey and Ren are together?" he asked.

"Yes and no. She loves him, he loves her. But, I can't tell you anything else that would spoil the book too much! You would just have to read it yourself!" I giggled.

"I think I just might" he said.

We continued talking, about everything. Our conversation flowed like water and it was never ending.

He was a mechanic, mostly being self taught and learnt a few things from Jacob. He has an older sister and mother, his father passed away when he was 14. My heart broke at that. He loved his family, his friends, his eyes lit up when he spoke about them. My heart soared at that. He made me laugh, but he was serious too. He was the perfect balance.

It was about 3 in the afternoon when we finished our conversation. It would've gone on longer, but Embry texted me. I rolled my eyes got up and grabbed his hands to try and pull him up. He wasn't budging.

I ended up falling on top on him. A few strands of hair fell out of my messy pony tail and my chest was on top of his. Our noses almost touched. I was giggling hysterically. He was laughing too, his eyes were bright. His arms snaked around my waist.

"Did I mention how beautiful you are?" he whispered. He rolled and flipped us over so I was under him. His hands supported his weight and he looked right into my eyes, right into my soul. I shivered; there was obvious chemistry between us.

"Maybe once or twice" I whispered, biting down on my bottom lip. He ran his thumb on my bottom lip and I let out a breath. He chuckled and leaned in.

I was ready for him this time. He kissed me, a soft kiss. It was beautiful and just perfect. My heart sped up, the butterflies exploded. It was just perfect. When he pulled away his eyes were filled of happiness, accomplishment, and he was very smug.

I wanted to wipe the smirk off of his face, so I pulled him down again. I kissed him. My arms were around his neck and I pulled him as close as I possibly could. He smelled amazing, like sandalwood and musk.

So we lay there, kissing the life out of each other. Until I lost my breath and decided that I had to go home. Embry sent text message after message, if I didn't get home soon, my text allowance would be finished.

Seth pulled me up to my feet, and held my hand. He walked me home. We didn't speak, we didn't need words. There was something there. Something that made me feel special, wanted, and safe.

I let go of his hand and walked to the door, with Seth following behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I fiddled with the keys. He pressed light kisses to my neck, my shoulders. Needless to say, I was very distracted.

"God Seth, you're distracting me so much I can't even open the door" I whined. He smirked.

"I'm glad I have that effect on you" he started again with his hands flat on my stomach, my back flush against his chest, his head rested on mine. He was at least 6 feet, I was barely 5 feet. I giggled.

Embry opened the door when he heard us talking, he looked at Seth, and then at me, then he turned around and walked back into the house. Seth and I walked in.

"Where's Aunt Mace?" I asked.

"Work" Embry said shortly.

We went into the kitchen. I got Seth three cupcakes and a tall glass of lemonade. I figured that would hold him until I made dinner. I bet he was exhausted after the workout I just gave him. *insert inner giggle here*

"So you two are together?" Embry asked.

I looked at Seth, and he looked at me. I don't know, after what just happened at the beach, I don't even know what we were to each other.

What are we?

**SETH POV**

I had just got out of patrol when I decided to go to First Beach. My mind revolved around Camile, Embry nearly kicked my ass when he heard some thoughts I had about her. Jacob and Quil just couldn't stop laughing. My sister thought Camile was pretty but Leah was always a bit overprotective of me. She was ready to tear Camile apart for shutting me out like that and I nearly had to tear Leah apart for thinking that about my imprint.

So I took a stroll to First Beach, where I met the beauty that is my imprint. It was our spot, a place that will always be special.

When I got there I wasn't alone. Sitting with her back braced against the large rock was my imprint. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, ear buds were in her ears and a rather large book was in her hands. Her jeans clung to her legs as she stretched them out. She stiffened and turned around, only to relax and send me a hesitant smile. I grinned back immediately then walked up to her.

"Hey" she said, looking up at me with those wide brown eyes that I've come to fantasize about.

"Hey yourself" I replied, sitting next to her.

We started talking; we talked about her favorite books. She loved reading so much, she was an A student back in New York. I explained my dream girl to her, describing her to a T. I could hear her heart racing every time I got close. I couldn't help but smirk every time I heard her heartbeat race.

She crinkled her nose when she laughed, her curls bounced in her ponytail. She was the epitome of beauty in my eyes. I breathed in deeply, her scent was vanilla. She was warm and soft.

When she fell on top of me, I didn't think she could've looked any more beautiful of course. Hair was falling out of her messy ponytail; the curly strands tickled my face. Her small hands were on my chest and her bottom lip was red in color from her biting it.

When I flipped us over and kissed her, I felt like I was on top of the world. I felt smug of course, so she decided to wipe the smirk off by giving me another mind-blowing kiss. And we did that, for a long time. Embry kept on sending her text messages, but all I wanted to do was stay with her. In that position.

We walked to Embry's house, hand in hand, her small fingers entwined in mine. When she fumbled with the keys, I kissed her neck, her shoulders. I felt her heart racing when I pulled her flush against me. I just wanted to be with her. In that moment, everything left me; all that was left was her.

But I don't even know what we are now, when Embry asked that question, I didn't have a response. She didn't either.

What are we?

**Okay, so that was the latest update. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review or PM me. I love hearing from you all!  
>A new update should be in next week!<br>**


	5. Dinner and a Movie

**Hey Everyone! I'm back with another chapter of Imprinting Happens.  I just want to say THANK YOU to all of you who have reviewed, alerted and favored the story so far. They really make my day and I appreciate every visit to no end. I hope you all really enjoy it.  
>This is more like a filler chapter if anything, but I thought it was really cute. Enjoy!<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any thing from the Twilight Saga, it's Stephanie Meyer's world. I only own Camile and Aunt Macy. I don't know the mentioned movie Tangled, that belongs to Disney and the song Bubbly, which belongs to Colbie Calliat.  
><strong>

**Imprinting Happens**

**Chapter Five**

**Seth POV**

Embry, Camile and I sat in the kitchen, just looking at one another. I didn't have a response to what we are, neither did Camile. We just met really, our first kiss came kind of fast, but it did. I wouldn't have it any other way, just, would she be looking for a relationship right now?

We were silent so Embry took it upon himself to just walk out of the kitchen. I sat across from Camile looking at her. I took in everything about her. From her big ringlet curls, deep brown eyes to her petite frame. She was tiny and adorable. I would be fine just looking at her the rest of my life, well kissing her would be nice too.

"So what are we, Seth?" she asked resting her head on her hands.

"What do you want to be?" I asked. I leaned back in the chair. She closed her eyes and let out a loud sigh. That wasn't a good sign.

"I didn't come here for a summer fling" was her response. As if it was clockwork, the phone rang. Camile got up and looked at the ID, she answered the phone.

She didn't come here for a summer fling. Is that what I was? Man, I sounded like such a chick, but this wasn't no ordinary girl here, this was my imprint.

"Hi mommy" she said into the phone. She started talking but I wasn't paying attention to the words. How would I be able to tell her that I don't want a fling, I want her, from now until forever. I couldn't be able to tell her that so soon, she would run away.

She was here for the rest of the summer, we could take it slow, and I would take her out on dates and get to know her better. I wouldn't rush into it; we have all of our lives to be together.

She got off the phone and sat down at the table again.

"Sorry about that, my parents called." She said, looking at me.

"No problem, just, do you want to talk about this now?" I asked, fidgeting in my seat. I didn't want to talk about it now; I just wanted to be with her.

"Not really, I think we should just take it slow. We'll see what happens after" she said, looking me in the eye.

"Yeah of course, I want to take it slow too" I responded.

She let out a sigh and shot me another one of those heart breaking smiles "Okay, so what do you want to do tonight? Unless you have somewhere else to be?" She asked as she got up from the table and went to the fridge.

"I'm here as long as you want me to be." I responded sitting back in my seat, enjoying the view of her moving around the kitchen.

"Well, I'm gonna make some dinner, would you like to stay over? After that I was going to watch a movie with Em" She said as she started taking out some stuff from the fridge.

"There's nothing more I would want right now" I said sending her a grin, I could hear her heart racing. I love the effect I have on her.

"What's for dinner?" I asked getting up to stand by her at the counter.

"Uh, roasted chicken with mashed potatoes, broccoli and the brownie cupcakes for dessert, providing Embry didn't eat all of them last night" she giggled and re-tied her hair. When she pulled out the elastic, her curls tumbled past her shoulders and had a slight spring to them. I couldn't help my grin when I saw them bounce.

She caught me staring at her, "What?" she laughed as she pushed her long bangs out of her eyes.

"Your hair seems to have a mind of its own" I chuckled as I pulled a curl. She slapped my hand away and laughed.

"I know which is why I tend to keep it up. It might want to choke me in my sleep" she winked and set out to start on the chicken. I just shook my head and helped her out with boiling the potatoes for the mashed and steaming the broccoli.

She went climbed on top of a chair to reveal a radio on top of the fridge. She turned it on and hopped off the chair. Music filled the silence in the kitchen.

Pretty soon she was singing along to the song Bubbly by Colbie Calliat. That was another thing to add on the list things Camile can do amazingly. She can sing. Her voice was sweet and silky, like honey. God, this girl was making it very impossible not to fall in love with her.

She caught me staring at her, "What? Do I have something on my face? That's the second time you've been caught staring" she said. She touched her face self-consciously. I reached out and pulled her hand in mine, her russet skin grew darker, from a blush I suppose. I reached out to stroke her cheek and she leaned into my touch, but automatically snapped out of it and pulled away. I sighed. We were getting nowhere.

She started mashing the potatoes only pausing to add milk and butter. I took out the broccoli from the pot and put it in a bowl to set on the table. Then I took the chicken out of the oven and set it on the counter. She kept mashing the potatoes furiously. She finally put them on the table and called Embry in for dinner, he thumped in.

"Smells good Meele." He smile and took a seat at the table.

"Thanks, is Aunt Mace working late tonight?" she asked, while taking her seat. I took the seat next to her. She poured some iced tea for all of us and started dishing out food in each of our plates.

"Yeah, she's pulling a double shift. That woman works way too hard" he said.

"I know, she needs to take a break. She's always exhausted" Camile sighed.

We ate in comfortable silence. Camile kept glancing at me and me her. If Embry noticed, he didn't say anything.

"The Chicken and mashed is really good Camile" I said, giving her a smile.

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it without your help" she said, shooting me a 100-watt smile.

Embry mimed throwing up in his plate. Camile threw a rolled up napkin at him, he ducked and stuck out his tongue, which happened to be covered in food.

"Classy Em" Camile groaned, looking away from Embry's mouth in disgust.

"Thank you!" He said cheerfully, as he continued to chew. All I could do was chuckle. I've seen Embry do much worse.

When dinner was over, Camile and I washed the dishes while Embry went in the living room to pick out a movie. When we were done, Camile put some of the leftover brownie cupcakes in the oven to warm and popped some popcorn. Then she got some cokes and waters out of the fridge and brought them into the living room. When the popcorn was finished I put it in the bowl and brought that out, with the cupcakes.

"What are we watching Embry" I asked.

"Well, erm. We're watching Tangled" he said, rubbing his neck. I had to do a double take. Tangled was rated G, a Disney movie and represented everything Embry didn't agree with, meaning love and flowers. I didn't see it, but I didn't picture Embry being the kind of guy to actually own the DVD.

He saw the look I gave him and replied with "Oh shut up, Camile hasn't seen it and I knew she wanted to. So I went out after pa- um after the call this morning and picked it up. She lives for that crap".

He plopped down on the longest couch and stretched out, leaving the love seat for me and Camile. Camile was already on the loveseat with a large pink blanket and a pillow pet, I sat down next to her and she smiled. She tucked her legs under her and leaned back. I was on one side and her on the other.

"You got Tangled!" Camile squealed. That was all the thanks Embry needed from her. He grinned like she gave him the best present. You could see how Embry cared for her. She was like his little sister, her rock. He did anything to make her happy and that included watching sappy Disney movies with the threat of being teased by the rest of the pack. He didn't like the idea of me and her, in fact he hated it. I could see the agony in his face every time Camile and I got even remotely close, but he was giving the idea of her being my imprint a chance, to make her happy. He would do anything to see her smile, much like I would.

The beginning credits came on and Camile squealed, I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. She was so cute. She giggled in the beginning, "Rapunzel is so cute!" she said.

I have to admit, it was a pretty funny movie. Camile was totally infatuated with Flynn Rider, which Embry thought was hilarious. I tried my best not to growl at the cartoon character. Though, Rider was cool. I mean a thief with a great sense of humor. The Mother Goethal was a right bitch. Camile always frowned when she came on screen.

The frying pan scene sent Camile into hysterics. She couldn't stop laughing. Her laughter was infectious; soon Embry and I couldn't stop laughing as well.

"Hit him again with the frying pan!" Camile giggled.

"Frying pans, who knew?" I chuckled. Camile sent me a smile and giggled along. I thought my face would break from how wide my smile was.

"Flynn Rider is kind of cute" Camile laughed.  
>"So my competition is a cartoon character? Nice to know" I grumbled. Camile just patted my cheek and turned back to the movie. Embry sent me a glare.<p>

"I want a romance like Flynn and Rapunzel! They are too cute. I blame Disney and romantic comedies for my love of love" she grumbled. I just looked at her, I could give her that. I know I can.

The whole movie was pretty good, though I would never admit that to the pack. Towards the end Camile looked like she was in tears, so I pulled her to me and hugged her close. She sniffled and leaned into me. The look Embry was giving me nearly burned a hole in my head, but I didn't mind. I had the girl of my dreams in my arms.

"You're really hot, did you know that?" Camile commented.

"Why thank you! You're not so bad yourself" I said, sending her a wink.

She scoffed and said "Your skin Seth, do you have a fever or something?"She pressed the back of her hand to my forehead. Her hand was cool against my skin. It was amazing.

"I don't know why I haven't noticed before." She said, she continued to press her hands to my face. Embry still in the room continued to scoff and answered for me "We Quileute men run high temperatures"

"But my father doesn't have such a high temperature, and he's full Quileute" she replied, giving me and Embry suspicious looks.

"Oh, look at the time, I have to go now. Mom and Leah would be wondering where I am" I said, rubbing the back of my neck, getting up.

Camile gave me a confused look, but just said "Oh, okay. Will we see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah! Of course, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Do you want to meet the rest of the gang tomorrow" I asked.

She smiled and nodded, then got up to walk me to the door. Embry followed close behind.

"I'll see you tomorrow Seth" She smiled, her dimple popped and my heart melted.

"Yeah, I can't wait" I replied, I gave her a kiss on the cheek and made my way home. I turned around and she was leaning on the door, holding her hand to her cheek.

I can't wait until she meets the gang properly tomorrow, they're gonna love her.

**So that was it! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please REVIEW, It's much appreciated!  
>Much love to you all, another update should be up by next week!<br>**


	6. Meet the Pack

**Hey All! Here's the Update. I know it's a bit late, but school has been a busy time lately. I'm on winter break right now, so I'm hoping I can get another update in before school starts up again. Hope this was worth the wait, ENJOY! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or the characters from it. That all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only own my two characters Camile and Aunt Macy (and whoever else I decide to create in this story). **

**Imprinting Happens**

**Chapter 6**

**Camile POV**

I just love sleep. If there is one thing I could do for the REST of my life, its sleep. And read. And listen to music. Just relaxing in general is my favorite thing to do. I can never get tired of opening a fresh book or listening to new songs or dreaming. I live with my head in the clouds. I wish I could continue relaxing, but I needed to get ready for breakfast at Emily's.

I love my parents. I really do. But lately, they've just been overbearing. In their eyes I can never be good enough. I need to be damn close to perfect to be deemed acceptable in their eyes. It was a tiring existence.

Don't get me wrong, my parents love me and I love them dearly. Why else would I go through that bull if I didn't? You can see they only want the best for me. They don't want me to have to struggle with anything in life. But living up to their standards of excellence was a job all on its own. I should have perfect grades, perfect appearance, and a perfect personality. I'm far from perfect, but they don't see it like that. Being the perfect daughter also included not having a boyfriend. In their eyes, a boyfriend was the biggest distraction of all time. So being with Seth wouldn't help. They were the reason I shot down the idea of Seth and I. I just couldn't bring myself to hurt him.

I didn't want Seth to meet them; he's too sweet and bubbly to be hurt by my parents. They would hurt him so he wouldn't ever come near me again. I couldn't do that to him. If anything I would protect him.

Today I'm meeting the rest of the 'group'. They were like Seth and Embry's family. I already knew Jacob and Quil since I was small, but all the others would new faces. I'm nervous as hell, I'm pretty sure Embry could hear my heart pounding from the kitchen downstairs.

I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, a long sleeved t-shirt and my converse. I left my hair down to curl about my shoulders and applied a bit of eye-liner and mascara. For my lips I just smeared on some chap stick, lip gloss was too goopy and didn't help me moisturize at all. . When I deemed myself presentable I made my way to the kitchen to meet up with Embry.

"Good Morning Cousin! Are you ready for breakfast at Emily's?" I asked my cousin in a cheerful voice. I was nervous beyond belief and my heart was beating so hard.

"You know it! You'll love Em's food Camile. It's TO DIE for" Embry said smacking his lips.

"I'm hurt Em, you don't enjoy my cooking" I asked feigning sadness, I placed a hand over my heart, mainly to try and slow it down. It didn't work. Plus, the idea of seeing Seth so early in the morning didn't help either.

"You know I love your cooking Meele! You'll just love Em's cooking MORE! But no one can top your brownie cupcakes my dear cousin" he replied, his eyes glazed over, he was dreaming of food of course.

I took that opportunity to grab the house keys and my cell phone. I have a feeling mom and dad would call again today.

"So, I know you're nervous about meeting the group. But I promise they will LOVE you. Just a few tips, don't take it personally if Leah doesn't warm up to you right away and don't stare at Emily, it bothers Sam." He said to me. I kept that in mind. I heard that Emily got mauled by a bear a while ago, so I kept in mind not to be rude. As for Leah, I knew she was Seth's sister, so I wouldn't expect her to like me right away.

"Okay, no problem." I said as I took in a few deep breaths. We drove over to Emily's house and my heart beat increased. About 5 or 6 insanely buff guys without their shirts on were in the front, chatting away. I could smell fresh muffins wafting from the house, my mouth watered. (Because of the muffins, not the insanely hot guys)

My heart started to speed up and Embry slung his arm around my shoulder, my heart slowed down a bit. Then I saw Seth, without a shirt. I swear my heart doubled in pace, and quadrupled when he smiled at me. How can a pair of dimples and pearly teeth send my heart into overdrive? I wouldn't be able to give you an answer.

It was like the buff guys could hear it because they all smirked. I wanted to wipe the smirks off their faces. Seth came and lifted me into a big hug. I giggled and gave him a playful kiss on the cheek.

He put me down and said "Hey"

"Hey yourself" I replied sending him a smile. He grinned so wide I thought his face would break.

The guys (with the exception on Embry) wolf-whistled from behind him, Seth spun around and sent them a glare. I put my hand on his arm, letting him know I was fine with it. They were just joking after all.

"Hi guys! I'm Camile" I said, since no one seemed to be doing introductions.

They introduced themselves, Brady, Collin, Paul, Jared, and Quil.

"Quil? Lord you grew up!" I laughed as I jumped into Quil's open arms. I've known Quil from such a young age, he quickly became like my older brother. His appearance shocked me, the hair he had once prized so much was cut short. Come to think of it, Embry did the same thing, so did Jacob. Those two boys loved their hair more than anything now all they sported were cropped hair cuts.

It's the weirdest thing. Now that I properly look at these boys they look more alike than anything. If I didn't know any better, I would say they were brothers.

"Hey short stuff! I see you didn't" he replied, ruffling my hair. I giggled. It was true; I'm stuck at 4'11". I'm still vertically challenged, with my chubby cheeks and too wide eyes.

There was a growling sound behind me and I hopped down from the hug to see Seth glaring at Quil. I shot him a confused look. Seth instantly stopped and sent me a grin that shot electricity down to my toes. My heart went into overdrive again. Seth's smile widened, damn, I'm sure this boy can hear it. If he doesn't stop smiling at me like that, I'm going to end up in the emergency room

"I've gotta say Camile, you've gotten even more gorgeous over the years. Glasses are gone, hair got longer. Phew, if Seth didn't-"Quil stopped suddenly as if he said too much. I was beyond confused, but I blushed so hard my whole body got dark; I looked to the ground as if to avoid embarrassment.

Seth was looking at me curiously, "You wear glasses?" he asked.

I laughed, "Of all the things you could've said at the moment, you ask if I wear glasses. Yeah I do, I'm half blind without them or my contacts" I replied.

I didn't notice all the other guys leave Seth and I together. I was still thinking about what Quil had said, what did Seth do? Call dibs on me or something? Either way, I don't think I would go for Quil, he's too much of a big brother to me.

Seth chuckled and just led me inside the house. It was homey of course, it was warm and inviting. The smell of fresh baked goods hovered in the air and loud conversations could be heard from the kitchen. Seth put his hand on the small of my back and guided me.

The kitchen was the biggest room I've seen so far in the house. It fit about 10 really buff guys and quite a few girls too. This was the group. A beautiful woman walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"Hi, I'm Emily, Sam's fiancée" she said. Embry was right, don't stare at Emily. I looked into her eyes and sent her a smile, showing off my dimple. She was beautiful, yes, incredibly so. Even with the three horrific scars that marred her perfect face, she was still beyond gorgeous. I paled in comparison.

"I'm Camile. I've heard nothing but great things about you Emily! I heard you've gotten my cousin to fall in love with your cooking" I laughed and returned her warm hug.

She laughed lightly and flipped her long ebony hair over her shoulder, "I have to cook enough for my boys. I fear if I don't cook for them, they'll starve". I giggled. I was then introduced to the rest of the people in the room.

I was introduced to Sam. He was clearly the leader of the group. He looked at Emily like she was the only girl in the world. His voice was powerful, restrained and somewhat mystical. He sent me one of the warmest smiles I've ever gotten and put me at ease. He was quite handsome.

Jacob was there with his bright smile and warm inviting eyes. He was holding a beautiful little girl in his lap; she had vivid bronze hair and the most adorable smile ever. Her eyes were like melted chocolate and her name is Nessie.

Jared was holding onto a girl named Kim. She seemed a little plain at first, but I did a double take. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her wide eyes were framed with thick dark lashes and her complexion was clear beyond belief. Her hair was ebony, about waist long and incredibly straight like silk, something I could never master even with a great amount of heat from my flat iron. The way Jared looked at her made her seem like the most beautiful person on this earth, I believed it too.

Paul was playing with a woman named Rachel's hair. I remember her, she's Jacobs's older sister. Beautiful as well, she was fiery and incredibly curvy. She was tall too, much taller than my 4'11". She looked like she would be the perfect balance to Paul. Embry said he was a bit of a hot head.

Next to her was Leah. Leah grimaced in my direction. She looked unhappy, but she was still a beauty. Her hair was sheared short, but her eyes were a deep penetrating black. There was so much hurt in them I was taken aback, I just wanted to give her a hug. There was years of pain and misery in her eyes. She was tall, not overly so. Seth still towered over her. She had a bit of muscle on her, not so much that it was gross. She was the tomboy beauty. She's the sister of the guy who I fall over constantly and she didn't seem too keen on my being around him.

On Quil's back was this adorable girl named Claire. She's Emily's niece and couldn't be more than 5 years old. Her hair was mahogany brown; her eyes were a surprising hazel color. Every time she giggled Quil smiled like she made his day. It was adorable to watch.

I felt so inferior in this room full of beautiful females. Here I was, plain, a midget and with a slight pudge in my cheeks and stomach. I wasn't ugly by any means, I was just, Camile, with my curly hair that refused to be tamed and my wide tired eyes. Seth seemed to sense something because he came up to me and gave me a smile that sent electricity through my body. I returned the favor and we all took something to eat.

"So how's the vacation so far, Camile?" Jacob asked, putting some strawberries into Nessie's plate.

"It's alright. Embry is as good to me as ever. He and Seth watched Tangled with me last night" I said, smiling at the memory.

Paul choked on his toast "They watched Tangled? Isn't that a Disney movie?" he asked.

"Yes. Your point" I said, furrowing my brows. Embry and Seth looked like they would rather be anywhere but at that table right now. I felt bad they were going to get a lot of grief for that.

"Oh shut up Paul. You want to tell them about the times you watched Mean Girls and Cinderella with me? Or when you cried during The Lion King?" Rachel retorted.

Embry and Seth busted out into laughter; I couldn't stop my giggles, someone as tough as Paul, crying over the Lion King. It was priceless.

Paul started shaking a bit, and the laughter stopped. Rachel put a soothing hand on his arm and he calmed down. I don't know why the whole room got tense. Only when Claire giggled at something did the tension go away.

"So how are those grades? You still perfect at everything you do?" Quil joked. He and Jacob knew that my parents were hardasses about everything. They had a running joke that I was a little too perfect and tried to catch me at being wrong or not so great at something.

"Har Har you two, little-miss-perfect isn't so perfect. You two still into cars?" I asked to divert the conversation from me. I hated the attention. Leah grunted and shot me a glare. I started to shrink back, but no. Why in hell should I shrink back from a girl I barely know? She doesn't know me, why should she judge?

"Yeah, of course. We don't get much time to work on them now, but you know. Anyways, last I heard you go into art!" Jacob said. Again, the attention was on me.

I wanted to crawl into a hole.

"You draw?" Kim asked.

"Sort of, it's nothing major" I said sheepishly.

"You should show me some things you've done! I do a little art myself. I would love to see your work!" She said sending me a heart-warming smile.

Leah scoffed.

"Sure! I brought my supplies and sketchbook over, I would love to show you some stuff!" I replied. I could tell I would really like Kim.

Seth's warmth was radiating towards me. In fact the whole room was stifling. Maybe from the many bodies packed together?

Everyone broke off into their own conversations, which I was fine with. Couples started looking at each other with goo-goo eyes. The little ones played with Jacob and Quil. Embry fascinated himself with food. That left me with Seth and Leah, one of which gave me a smile that turned me to mush. The other gave me a glare as cold as ice.

"So I learned some interesting stuff about you today. At least I have another piece to the puzzle that is Camile" Seth said as he leaned in to me. My heart started beating erratically in my chest. I bit my bottom lip, a habit I need to break. Seth grinned wider.

Leah gagged. I looked at her. I've had enough.

"May I ask what I did to you, Leah? Did I do something so horrible that you feel the need to shoot glares that could freeze the sun at me?" I asked, looking full at her.

The talking in the room silenced. Embry, Quil and Jacob looked at me like I had a death wish. Seth looked at me like he never quite saw me before. Paul had his jaw dropped. Emily looked like she was hiding a laugh in her.

Leah didn't say anything. She just looked at me, like she didn't know what to make of me.

"Please, let me know. So at least I can change what I'm doing. Honestly, all you've done since I walked through that door was glare at me. If you don't like my face, don't look at it. Don't like the words that come out of my mouth? Don't listen to me." I said in response to her silence.

She then laughed. Like a real bellied laugh. Everyone looked at her like she was insane and looked at me like I had a death wish. Honestly, I probably did with the way I told her that.

"I like you Camile, there's something about you. Plus the way to handed me my ass, shows you've got spunk." She said in reply to her laughter. I looked at her in disbelief.

Seth let out a low bellied chuckle and so did everyone else in the room.

While everyone was laughing, my mother decided to call.

I got up to excuse myself, let out a sigh and said "Hey mom.."

**I know it's not much, but this chapter took a longer time to write than I thought! The next chapter would be a little Seth/Camile fluff or Camile will meet the Cullen Clan! That's something I'm REALLY excited to write. Keep checking for a new update! **

_**Reviews make me SMILE. Please Review!** _


	7. If I'm Just A Friend

**A/N: Two chapters in one week? Boy you all are lucky! Haha. Anyways, I hope ya'll enjoy this. It's more of a filler than anything, but I thought you would all enjoy being in the mind of Seth Clearwater! **

**DISCLAIMER: I've been saying this for pretty much all my chapters, I don't own Twilight or any of the characters from the series. I only own my characters, Camile, Aunt Macy and whoever else I decide to throw in here. Thank you for the cooperation! **

**Let's get on with the story!  
><strong>

**Imprinting Happens**

**Chapter 7**

**Seth POV**

Camile excused herself to answer her phone. Wow, this girl, I knew there was something special about her. The way she handed Leah her ass, she proved that she could definitely hold her own, even against my sister.

Paul let out a bark like laugh, Embry started snickering.

"Bet you didn't expect that out of Camile, did you Seth?" Embry smirked as he leaned back dangerously in his chair, if he wasn't a wolf one would think he would drop to the floor. I ran my hand through my cropped hair and let out of a laugh of my own.

"I definitely did not expect such anger out of such a tiny girl" I laughed.

"Yeah, she's always been like that. Sweet as pie half the time, but piss her off, she can dish it out as well as she can take it in" Embry shrugged. Leah let out a laugh.

"I like her, nice girl you've got for an imprint Sethy" She said as she gave me a smile.

Ah, Leah, my lovely older sister. She's been with me forever, even when she was with Sam, she always made time for me. We didn't have the usual brother-sister relationship we were much closer than that. Leah's been through so much pain and since we were wolves together I felt that pain first hand. I wasn't a usually volatile person, but when Sam left her, I wanted to murder him. She went catatonic, not like Bella Swan mind you, but part of her died that day. All these guys bitch about her, but I understand. Or at least I try to understand. She is my sister and I never want her to go through any pain. Next to my mom and Camile, she was the most important girl in my life.

"Thanks Lee, I hoped you would approve" I sent my trademark smile to her.

Paul gagged and I chucked a muffin at his head. He caught it and stuffed it in his mouth, then gave me an annoying smile.

"Thanks Seth! I was going to ask if you were gonna finish that muffin!" He snickered as he finished off what would've been my breakfast.

Now I was muffin-less. Stupid Paul.

"Wonder what's taking Meele so long" Embry asked. He was going to get up out of his chair, but I just waved him down and got up myself.

I went outside to see Camile sitting on the rocking chair outside, a few tears slipped down her cheeks. Oh crap.

She was twirling her long dark curls in her finger, her words were mumbled and she had a slight smudge around her eyes.

I went and knelt by her feet and she looked at me and sent me a small smile. My heart practically jumped in my chest.

She said goodbye and hung up the phone, then tossed it in her lap and place her head in her hands. Her hands tangled through her curls and she let out a combination between a sob and a sigh.

"Camile, what happened?" I asked as I lifted her head. Her eyes were puffy, her lips were cherry red from biting them so much and her cheeks were slightly blotchy. She never looked more tempting to kiss than at that moment, but I kept it in my pants so she could tell me.

"Nothing Seth, let's go back into the house, I'm really hungry" she covered as she wiped at her eyes and jumped up from the chair. She grabbed my hand and tugged me so I could go inside. But I held my place.

"Obviously something is wrong, you wouldn't be crying for nothing" I said.

She looked me right in the eye and said "Seth, nothing is wrong. I'm fine. Now let's go inside and finish up breakfast." Her eyes were blazing and I wanted nothing more than to crawl in a hole. Did she not know that whatever she feels I feel? That the connection we have I know when something is wrong?

Of course she didn't, she doesn't know that I imprinted on her. It would be a bit too early to tell her of course, she might run back to New York screaming bloody murder.

I huffed and she came and gave me a hug. She was so short her head only came up to the middle of my chest. She would have to tippy toe just to give me a kiss on my neck. I placed my head on top of hers and stroked her long curls.

"Better?" she smirked. Her eyes changed from sad, to angry, now she was happy. What was up with this girl?

"Yeah, better" I laughed.

We then walked hand in hand into the house, where everyone pretty much split up. Emily and Sam were talking in the kitchen. Jacob, Quil, Embry and the little ones were in the living room playing some hand games. Jared and Kim were in the dining room laughing about something. Paul and Rachel were nowhere to be found. Leah was in the back yard with her iPod, taking a well deserved break.

Camile decided to give the rest of her breakfast to me since my stomach was roaring something terrible. She drank out her juice and we went into the living room, where she then proceeded to join the hand game with the girls.

"Hi Girlies, can I play?" She asked in that cute voice of hers.

Nessie and Claire ditched their wolf-boys and ran to Camile, where she taught them a game called 'tweet baby'

I've never seen Quil and Jake pout so much. Embry just laughed at their sullen faces.

The girls absolutely adored Camile. She laughed along with them and then proceeded to braid their hair. She did something called a 'fishtail' on Claire's long brown hair and then she did two French braids on Nessie's thick curls.

"So what's it like with an Imprint Seth" Jacob smirked as he leant back on the worn out couch.

"Different. She's all I think about" I replied as I looked at my lovely imprint. She was amazing with kids I can just see her with mine.

Wait. Rewind and freeze. Where did that come from? Her with my kids? She would look amazing with one or two little ones around her. She would look amazing doing anything in my mind. But loving our future kids was something I know she would succeed at.

Embry grumbled a bit. Quil laughed and punch Embry's shoulder.  
>"Guess you're not used to the idea yet, are you Em?" I asked as I rubbed the back of my neck.<p>

"Damn Skippy I'm not. But she likes you, so who am I to pull her away from something she likes? Besides, no one can tell Camile to do anything, she does as she pleases. Plus, if she wants you, she sure as hell will get you" he replied shrugging. The way she spoke about her, with such adoration in his eyes, he was both afraid of his little cousin and he wanted whatever she wanted.

"Yeah, ever since we were small, Camile always got what she wanted. Better be careful Seth, those puppy dog eyes of hers are irresistible. It's the greatest weapon she has" Jacob laughed.

"I don't have a problem with that" I sighed. I would give her the moon if that's what she wanted.

"Damn kid, you've got it bad" A new voice said. It was Jared and Kim was by his side.

Kim smacked his stomach, which we all know didn't hurt. If anything, it hurt Kim more.

"What babe? I'm just saying the boy has got it bad" he laughed.

"You want to tell me that you didn't talk like that? That you still don't talk like that when it comes to me?" She laughed. Kim has really come out of her shell. She's more outgoing now, plus she has a wicked sense of humor.

Jared just gave her a goofy grin and collapsed on the couch. Kim went to sit on the floor next to the other imprints.

"It's an amazing feeling" I said.

Jared, Jacob, and Quil looked at their girls and said "Yeah".

Embry gagged and said "I think I'd rather hang out with Leah, than four lovesick puppies". He got up and left the room.

Camile's head shot up out of her daze, "Em! Wait! I have to tell you something!" She stumbled to her feet and jumped on his back. Embry let out a bark like laugh and gave her a piggy back ride to the backyard, where she proceeded to tell him what she refused to tell me.

I gave a loud sigh and banged my head against the arm of the chair.

"Don't beat yourself up about that Seth. Keep in mind, Camile and Embry are cousins. He's protected her for so many years and she just met you in all reality. Take it one day at a time, I bet you'll be the one giving her all that affection in a couple weeks time" Kim patted my shoulder.

"I know, it's just, she's only here for the summer. Then she's back in New York. What do I do? New York is on the other side of the freaking country, I can't be away from my imprint for that long!" I huffed.

The two little ones, Claire and Nessie then climbed into my lap and gave me hugs. They were too adorable.

"Don't worry Seth, Camile will embrace being a wolf-girl soon enough" Nessie said, the girl was so much like an adult.

"She doesn't know she's a wolf-girl yet Ness" Jacob said as he plucked her off my lap, leaving me with Claire who was poking my cheeks that I puffed out at her.

"Really? Why not?" Nessie asked.

"Because she doesn't know about all that supernatural stuff yet, she doesn't know that we're werewolves or that you're part vampire" Jacob explained.

To a girl like Renesmee, who is half human, half vampire, she didn't have to worry about hiding her abilities. She grew up around the supernatural and she didn't have a hard time believing it because she was living it. Camile, as much as she loved fairy tales and stories, I doubt she would believe in werewolves and vampires right away.

Nessie's mouth formed a perfect 'o' and she then proceeded to teach Jake how to play the new hand game Camile taught her. Claire was in Quil's arms and started going on a rant about something that was obviously troubling her, she was moving her hands in exaggerated motions.

Kim was looking at me.

"Don't worry Seth. When you tell her, she will come around. I remember when Jared told me, I freaked out on him, but the imprint magic is too strong to resist. Even if I did end up throwing my hair dryer at him, I still gave in to the magic" she said. She sent me a reassuring smile and went to sit in Jared's lap, leaving me to ponder my thoughts.

**Hope you all liked it! Thank you so much for the reviews that you have been leaving! Please leave your feedback, It makes my day when I open a new email containing a review from my lovely readers! **

_**If I don't update another chapter for next week, I hope you all have a LOVELY NEW YEAR!** _


	8. Piece Her Together

**Hey everyone! Here is another update, it's pretty dramatic and so much fun to write. I even started to tear up while writing it, but you'll understand when you start reading. It'll give you some insight on to why Camile is the way she is. **

**Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own Twilight, blah blah blah. **

**Hope you all enjoy!  
><strong>

**Imprinting Happens**

**Chapter 8**

**Seth POV**

Days after meeting the pack, Camile spent a lot of time with Emily and the other imprints. She picked up some new baking and cooking tricks that she always tried out for dinner. It was a hit with Embry and I who were bottomless pits in our own right.

Camile was making an amazingly huge batch of chocolate chip cookie brownies to bring to Emily's house. The pack was having another get together and they loved her baking almost as much as they loved Emily's.

I sat at the kitchen table and watched her sway to the music that was playing for the small radio nearby. She was singing softly and her hair was in soft curls down her back.

"They smile, that smile, they bat those eyes, they steal you with hello, they kill you with goodbye" she sang. She handed me the spoon with the batter on it. I laughed and almost ate the spoon.

"Taste's alright?" she asked as she sucked some off her finger. She wasn't being nice about my self control.

"Amazing, as usual angel. Are you really into country?" I asked as she spun around to put the pans in the oven.

"Not really. I like Taylor Swift, but Scotty McCreery is too adorable to pass up. I really like this song" she said as she blew some hair out of her face and turned the duck timer on the counter. She then got a glass of iced tea and came back to the table to sit with me.

"I can tell, you've been singing it for a while. It relates to you, you know" I said nonchalantly.

She let out a laugh, "What do you mean?" she asked as she sipped her tea.

"They smile that smile, they bat those eyes, they steal you with hello, and they kill you with goodbye. Those words describe you perfectly." I said as I looked into those brown beauties.

Her skin got slightly darker. "No they don't" she whispered. She bent her head to hide her face.

I took my finger and lifter her chin up, "You're such a tease babe. We need to talk about what's going on between us." I said. I gestured between the two of us.

For once in the short time I've known her, Camile was speechless.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean at first you want to be friends. Then you want to cuddle with me and give me kisses on the cheek. I can never tell if you want me or if you don't. Please just tell me because I'm tired of having to guess. I'm tired of sitting at this kitchen table while you sway those little hips to music. I want to hold you and kiss you without you blushing or stopping me. I want to cuddle with you and watch movies. I want to go on dates with you. I just want to know what I mean to you. And man I'm sounding like such a girl now because I'm so crazy about you. You act like you want me one second then it's like you want me to get the hell out. You're so infuriating and confusing and I honestly don't know why I want you so much. I just do." I let out in a huff. I wasn't normally a volatile person, but my imprint was really screwing me over. I just wanted her and I didn't know if she wanted me.

She was rendered speechless.

"Camile, I adore you. I adore everything about you. From those beautiful silky curls, to that one dimple on your cheek, I adore you. I love how you cry at simple Disney movies or the fact that you stay up into 2 in the morning with a Harry Potter novel. I love how you bake and cook constantly. I love your hugs and I want your kisses. I want you and only you. Why can't you see that? Do you not what to be with me? Do I disgust you that much? Or are you that much of a tease? Are you that much of a tease that you love to toy with a guy's heart so much? "I said.

I was not prepared for what happened next.

My imprint, burst into tears.

"Oh shit, Camile. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I don't want you to cry, please baby, please don't cry" I said suddenly, I fell on my knees so I was eye level with her, she looked at me dead in the eyes, tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Seth. I'm a horrible person, I know. I've been leading you on and you don't deserve that. I'm a bad person, I know." She whispered as she got up. She walked around me and ran up the stairs into her room. I heard the door slam shut and I winced. My imprint was upset with me. She was hurting because I couldn't keep my fat mouth shut for 5 seconds. She was hurting and it was completely my fault.

Embry chose that moment to walk through the door, just in time to see me on my knees, stunned from my imprints reaction on how much I wanted to be with her.

"Seth, what did you do to Camile" he growled. Now Embry, next to me was the least volatile person in the pack. He was calm and mellow, except when it came to his baby cousin. She was the most important person in his life, next to his mother.

"I. I just. Oh God Embry, I screwed it all up. I give you permission to kick my sorry ass" I whimpered as I got up and walked outside to the back yard, so Embry could give me a proper beating for hurting Camile.

"Seth Clearwater, just explain, then I will decide if I want to kick your ass or not" he grunted as he followed me outside.

"I just told her how much I wanted to be with her. I may have called her a tease." I muttered.

Embry was shocked. He looked like he wanted to punch me, but he refrained from doing so.

"Seth, Camile has been through a lot. She can't help what she does half the time. She's confused and lonely and you were interested in her. I'm not making excuses for her, but when she was back in New York, she was so alone. You're the first guy to show any remote interest in her in a long time, last time a guy did, she was hurt badly. She was screwed over to the point where her parents just didn't trust her any more. You need to talk to her, she can explain what happened way better than I can" he murmured. He then proceeded to walk back to the woods to phase for patrol.

I started shaking, but managed to control my anger. So I went inside and ran up to her room and knocked on her door.

I could her heaving sobs on the other side. My heart felt like it was being clenched in a fist. It twisted and squirmed and dropped to my stomach.

"Camile, sweetie, I'm sorry, okay. I'm sorry" I choked.

Two seconds past, then she opened the door. Her cheeks were blotchy, her eyes red and puffy and her lips were blood red.

"Why are you sorry? I'm the tease who doesn't deserve you" she muttered bitterly. She turned around and sat back on her bed.

"No Camile, I just said that out of anger. I didn't mean any of it. Except for the part where I really care about you. I want you so much, I'm just upset that you don't want to be with me" I said. I took her tiny hands in my big ones. They fit perfectly. A perfect match

"No you're right. I am a tease. I don't deserve you. I shouldn't toy with you. You're the sweetest, most honest, most caring guy I've met. You want me, not some Malibu Barbie and I'm obviously taking advantage of that. You deserve a girl who will love you without question, who wouldn't be so afraid to be with you. I don't deserve you, you're 100% right" she said. She bent her head to look at our intertwined hands.

"No, no, no. Camile you don't understand. I adore you. I want you. I don't understand why you don't trust me fully, but I promise you, I will be with you every single step of the way. We've been friends for about 3 weeks now, and you know that I'm attracted to you. It's just, you sending me these mixed signals isn't fair to the both of us. Why are you so afraid to be with me?" I asked.

Her head shot up so fast, I was sure she hurt herself. But there was fury, pure unadulterated fury in my angel's eyes. It was directed at me.

"Don't you dare tell me it isn't fair Seth Clearwater! I'm the one who's doing it; I know how unfair it is. I know how unfair life is. I know what it's like to be so broken you have NO ONE to turn to. I don't want that to happen to me again. I just gained my parents trust again for what happened in New York, there's no way in HELL I'm screwing that up. Not for some boy who shows interest in me for 2 minutes. Not for anything. I'm sorry if I aggravate you with my sudden mood swings, but I can't help it." She hissed. She got up and started walking around the room. It looked like she snapped.

"Camile, sweetie, calm down, you're getting hysterical" I said in a soothing voice.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" she screamed shrilly the tears pouring down her face.

I was stunned into silence.

She continued a bit calmer now, "Seth, when I was in New York, a guy and his horrible friends decided to play a little joke on me. You see, I was the nice, nerdy, quiet girl, I wasn't allowed to date or get too friendly with a boy. My parents had me on such a tight leash it was hard to breathe really. But this one boy, he paid a lot of attention to me. He told me I was beautiful, wonderful, he wanted nothing more than to be with me, just for me. I was new to the school, I was just meeting people and he was a nice guy. I fall for the nice guys easily.

"We were together in secret for about 4 months, when he decided he wanted a bit more. You see apparently he had a bet with his friends, his deadline was coming up. What was his little prank? It was to get in my pants, then break my heart publicly. But I didn't want to give up my virginity to him, so he got angry. He tried to rape me but I managed to get away. The consequence? He humiliated me in front of the whole school. He called me a tease; he broke me in front of everyone. He yelled everything I ever told him to the kids at school. He intended to hurt me so bad that I wouldn't want to live."

By this point, I was shaking so bad I wanted to run to New York and rip off that guy's balls, then chop it with an axe and feed it to him. I wanted to put him through so much pain. I wanted him to suffer for hurting MY girl. I managed to control my shaking long enough for her to continue her story.

"So in the lobby of the school, he broke up with me. He told me the real reason why he wanted to be with me. He was paid 40 bucks each from his 5 sick friends to manipulate me into thinking someone would care about me. He told me I was everything but beautiful, I was everything but wonderful. I was a weird, ugly, unwanted girl who helped him win $200. So forgive me if I don't trust being around you Seth.

"What he did broke me. My grades started to slip. My parents started to notice. I stopped eating, I stopped talking. I stopped being the bubbly little girl that I once was. When my parents found out what happened, they didn't trust me. I broke the one rule they gave me, no boyfriends. That was just the icing on the cake, for my parents to not trust me. I was teased mercilessly at school for believing I meant something to the world. I was shunned at home as a liar and rule breaker. I was destroyed as a person from the inside out. When my parents finally got over the lying, they got worried. I wasn't responsive. My grades picked up, but I never spoke. I only did what they asked of me. I wouldn't even talk to Embry when he called for me. I was done for" she said. Her anger faded, she was tired. She was weary.

"So now you know why I'm here. Mostly so I could have a break, but I was in so much pain, the only two people who were known to help me were Embry and my Aunt Macy. But what happened to me, I'm working to get over it. Why is why I push you away. I don't need that pain again, I don't think I can handle that pain again." she whispered as she slid down the wall onto the floor. She stared at the door on the opposite end. She had shut down, she said what she needed to say and now it was up to me to piece her back together.

I couldn't help the shaking, how could someone, anyone do that to my sweet imprint. I was shaking so violently I thought I couldn't stop but the tears were flowing like Niagara Falls from her face. I don't know how I managed to calm down, but I did.

I walked up to her and pulled her in a hug so tight she probably couldn't breathe. I just needed to hold her, show her that I wouldn't be like that one bastard who hurt her so badly.

Her tears soon stopped. I didn't know what to do so we just sat together, I held her together and we didn't need words. She was unresponsive and I thought she had shut down, the last thing I wanted was for my bright eyed imprint to think that I was out to hurt her.

**So that was it! You all learned a bit about Camile's life. Hope you all enjoyed it! It was a tad bit dramatic, but hey, this story needed something other than boy imprints on girl, right? PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make me smiley and happy, plus I love the constructive criticism and little notes!  
><strong>


	9. Morning Love, Boys, and Pancakes

**'Ello There all! Here's another chapter in Imprinting Happens. This chapter was pretty interesting to write, especially since it took me into an entirely different direction that I was originally going to go. But I'm rather pleased with it! **

**Do Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter 9**

**Camile POV**

I was sweltering, practically on fire. My mouth was so dry you'd think I was in the Sahara. I moved my body a bit, but it didn't feel like it was on my comfy bed. It felt like I was sleeping on the floor actually, the object beneath me was hard.

I opened my eyes and closed them right away as my eyes burned. I guess I fell asleep in my contacts. I tried lifting my body, but I was pinned down, looking up I saw Seth, beautiful, god-like Seth Clearwater. I was practically on top of him!

His arms were in a vice-like grip around me, my arms were wrapped around his neck, and my face was buried in his chest. His chest was bare and his lips were parted open, he was sleeping. He was so adorable when he slept. He looked so peaceful, so innocent. I tried to unwrap his arms from around me to get the bottle of water from my night table, but his arms were locked tight around me. It's not like I didn't like being in his arms, but I needed to take out my burning contacts and drink something before I passed out of dehydration. Seth's body heat would slowly kill me if I stayed in this position.

So I took my arms from around his neck, which were sore and started to poke him. I poke his cheeks but puffs of air just came out. I opened is eye lids, but he was still asleep.

"Seth!"I hissed. He just let out a little snort and turned on his stomach, leaving me to be squished under him.

"SETH you're killing me" I wheezed.

He didn't hear me.

I would die, in Seth's arms, on my bed. Not a bad way to die, mind you. At least I would die happy.

"Seth Clearwater, get up now!" I said in my loudest voice, which was scratchy due to the lack of water in my system.

"Five more minutes mom" he whispered, he buried his face deep into my hair and breathed in. He shot up like a bullet.

"This is not my bed, my bed doesn't smell this sweet" he mumbled, his eyes half closed. I jumped up and almost tackled my night stand and started to chug my water.

"G'morning Camile" he said as he lay back down on my bed.

"You nearly killed me Seth" I giggled as I tossed the now empty bottle at his head. He just mumbled with his face turned into my pillow. He was knocked out again. So I went to go throw out my contacts and take a well deserved shower. I sweat so much with Seth next to me I must smell like Satan's armpits.

By the time I got back into my room my hair smelled of peppermint and coconut and my skin of vanilla. My glasses were on my face and I was wearing my comfiest sweats and sweatshirt. I looked like a bum but I didn't care, it's not like I needed to impress Seth. After last night's revelation he wouldn't want anything to do with me.

He was sitting up with his back against the headboard. He was still shirtless and he was reading a book that was on my night table.

When I walked through the door he looked up and smiled sweetly at me.

"Hey beautiful" he whispered, his voice was kind of hoarse from sleep. It was unbelievably attractive.

I just smiled in return and hung my towel to dry. Then I put some gel in my hair, I felt his eyes on me with every move I made.

"Did you sleep well?" I finally asked as I turned to him.

"Best night I've ever had" he said. He smiled so brightly, it was infectious, I had to smile along.

"You know you look cute with your glasses on" he said as I sat on the bed next to him. I crossed my legs like a pretzel and just laughed.

"I was mocked from grades 2 to 9 for having them. You're the first person other than family to say that" I laughed.

"I think you look beautiful no matter what you're wearing. You could wear a burlap sack and you would still be beautiful in my eyes" he said as he fiddled with my fingers.

"Why do you say things like that" I whispered.

"Like what?" He asked confused.

"Like that. You make it seem like I'm the center of your world. Like nothing matters more. You say the sweetest things and I don't know why. What did I do to deserve someone like you?" I asked, looking him straight in the eye.

"Camile, you are worth every word. You are beautiful, in more ways than one. I'm sorry that you don't see it like that but you are. I don't know what I did to deserve meeting you. But I sure as heck know that I got lucky the day you flew over to La Push" he said.

I was speechless. I told him my story, my reason for being distant at times, yet he still made it clear that he wanted me. He wanted me, not some Malibu Barbie that would put out in a heartbeat. The way he talked about me, it was like I was some priceless item he couldn't go a day without. I don't know what I did to deserve him, but I sure as hell know I'm not going to question it anymore.

So I did the first thing that came to mind. I kissed him.

I took a deep breath and planted one right on those soft irresistible lips of his. He went stiff in shock but he soon molded his lips to mine. My hand found way to his cheek and stayed there. His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me on top of him. My legs were on either side of him and I was beyond comfortable just kissing him. Man, I would kiss him forever if I could.

His sweet breath mingled with mine and I felt on top of the world as corny as that sounds. He didn't give me butterflies, he gave me pterodactyls. My heart started pounding a mile a minute and I was sure he could hear it by the smirk I felt in the kiss. He gave me several light pecks and I pulled away.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining, I mean it was amazing" he said. I noticed my place on his lap and was going to jump off, but he held me down and looked me in the eye.

"After what I told you last night, I was sure you would give up on me. I was so sure that you wouldn't want me at all. I didn't want to get hurt again by falling for you, but it's too late because I'm already so far gone. I feel that emptiness when you're not around me. I feel the butterflies when you are. I know I said I didn't want a relationship and I didn't want to break my parents trust, but I've never wanted to be with someone more than right now. I'm going to tell my parents about you, in person. They're coming over for a visit soon anyways. I want to be with you Seth and I'm pretty sure you want to be with me too" I said. My heart was racing, but my words were calm and normal.

He blinked. Next thing I know, I'm under him and he's kissing me again, furiously.

In between kisses he said "You- Don't- Know- How- Much- I- Wanted- You- To say-that" He said and ended with an extremely long kiss.

I giggled and he kept pecking me. His fingers wound through my wet hair and mine trailed up his shoulders.

It was like heaven until, "Hey, Camile, Mom wants to know- HEY!" Embry screamed.

Seth jumped off of me so fast he was on the floor.

Embry then proceeded to pick Seth up and slam him against the wall. Trinkets that were bracing on the wall fell, my painting nearly toppled over but I managed to catch it before the glass broke. The few books that were on the shelf fell off too and landed on different angles on the floor. How one slam could cause so much damage, I would never know.

"What were you doing to my baby cousin?" Embry growled. He looked vicious and started to shake.

"Embry calm down! You're scaring Camile. You wouldn't want to do anything you might regret in front of her, do you?" Seth said calmly. I had no idea what he meant, but I'm surprised he stayed so calm.

Embry let go of Seth and ran out the room, he was shaking along the way. I was shocked to say the least.

"What was that Seth?" I asked as I picked up the small stuffed animals and pictures from the ground. One slam was all it took to demolish part of my room.

He rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his.

"Embry doesn't like the idea of you and I. He's a tad overprotective of you if you didn't notice by now" he said as he helped me pick up my fallen books.

"I've noticed" I said darkly. Boy was my cousin going to get an earful of me.

We cleaned up a bit and went downstairs into the kitchen, where Embry was sitting with his head in his hands. Aunt Macy must've already left for work as there were steaming pancakes on the counter.

"What was that about Embry Call?" I asked. I fixed a glare on him, he cringed. I can count the number of times I've ever glared at him with one hand. It wasn't a common thing in the call household.

"What was going on up there Camile Call? You in your BED with a guy you barely know. You're lucky I haven't told mom or even your parents. You do realize they'll be here in 24 hours, right? " he hissed. He looked menacing. If I wasn't so mad I would've been taken back.

"It's called kissing, I'm sure you've heard of the concept" I retorted, my voice breaking. Seth cleared his throat from behind me, but I was just getting warmed up. My temper was nonexistent most of the time. I'm usually happy go lucky, but right now I was pissed. Embry was too. He was shaking slightly.

"Cool it you two, now isn't the time to be fighting. How about we just talk this over?" Seth said his voice was even and calm. My voice was trembling with hurt and anger.

"You do realize I was going to tell them right? I don't make the same mistakes twice" I said.

I sat at the kitchen table and Embry did as well.

"You know I'm a bit over protective over you Camile. I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't think I can handle if you got hurt again." Embry said with a whoosh of air.

I loved my cousin, very much. But Seth was his friend, right? He should know that Seth wouldn't hurt me. I hope.

I took Embry's large hands in mine and said "I love you Em. But you need to let me grow up a bit. Seth means a lot to me. I promise, if he hurts me, you'll be the first person I run to. But that won't be the case. He's a good guy and I trust him with everything I have. Which we both know is hard for me to do. Your approval, next to mom and dad's means the world to me".

Embry looked at Seth, who sent him a reassuring smile.

"Seth Clearwater, if you hurt my baby girl, I will hunt you down and tear you to pieces myself. I don't care if you're a 'good guy', you make a tear fall out of her eyes and I find out, there will be hell to pay" Embry growled.

I rolled my eyes.

Seth didn't look afraid at all. His response was, "If I ever do that, I give you full permission to tear me to pieces."

I scoffed and muttered "Boys".

Then I got up to eat the pancakes my dear Aunt Macy made me.

**So, I hope you all enjoyed it! I know it seems like Seth and Camile are moving a bit fast, especially from what was revealed last chapter. But I do have some twists for this lovely couple so stay with me! Please review! They make me smile!** _Thank you for reading! _


	10. Meet the Mom

**I'm back with another chapter! It's more of a filler than anything else, but I thought I'd introduce Sue Clearwater to the story. I changed her up a bit to fit what I wanted, I hope you all don't mind! **

**I should've started doing this a while ago, but I would love to say THANK YOU to ALL my REVIEWERS. You all make my day when I get a new review. So thank you, from the bottom of my heart.**

**Let's get on with the story, shall we?  
><strong>

**Chapter 10**

**CAMILE POV  
><strong>

It was 12 in the afternoon. My parents would be coming in 21 hours. Seth and I were trying out a 'relationship' and there is one thing he wanted to do before we made it official.

He wanted me to meet his mother.

Now, this was a big step. Usually the two teenagers would be a happy couple before meeting the parents, but time was a little rushed for us. Seth wanted me to meet his mother before he met mine.

Sue Clearwater was a kind faced beauty. She was strong; there was no doubt about that. Especially after the death of her husband Harry. I've heard rumors amongst the La Push community that she took over Harry's council position after his death. With her strength I wouldn't doubt that one bit, but I knew better than to believe rumors.

I was afraid, overly so. My hair was pulled away from my face and I was wearing a flowing floral skirt that fell to about an inch above my knees. My shirt was white, pressed, and had ¾ length sleeves. I had my charm bracelet my mom and dad gave me on my 13th birthday, for a bit of luck. I needed all the luck I could get to impress Seth's mother.

If she was anything like Leah, I would be in for a hell of a time. But if she was like Seth, I might be lucky.

I slipped on my sandals and looked at Seth at the bottom of the stairs. I twirled once and said "What do you think? Will your mom like it?" I was nervous of course.

Seth looked at me and sent me the warmest smile. My insides turned to mush and my face burned.

"Beautiful, as always, but mom won't care if you're wearing a sack, she'll love you either way. She already adores you" he said as I walked down the stairs and grabbed my wristlet from the table by the doorway.

"How can she love me, if she never met me" I giggled and raised one eyebrow. It was his turn to blush.

"I might've mentioned you, once or twice. Leah's mentioned you a few times as well" he muttered. His ears were darkened and I just gave him a kiss on the cheek and tugged on his ear lightly, giggling.

"C'mon, I'm ready to meet your mom" I said. He took hold of my hand in his large one and guided me to his red pickup. Now, I don't know much about cars, but I'm pretty sure this one shouldn't be running. It looked dead on its wheels.

He opened the passenger side for me and I hopped in. It had a unique smell to it, like licorice, with the scent that clings to Seth, his woodsy scent that I love. It brought a smile to my face. Hanging from the rearview mirror was a sandy wolf charm. Seth was in the car when I touched it for further inspection. He chuckled a bit, but I was mesmerized. It was so detailed, so very much like the Sandy wolf from my dreams.

"Do you like it?" He asked nonchalantly.

"It's amazing. Where did you get it?" I asked in awe, twisting the figure around between my fingers. It was beautiful there was no doubt about that.

"Jacob makes them. He made one for each of his pa- friends. Embry has one too." He said.

"Wow, I should ask him to make me one, it's amazing. And it would go great on my charm bracelet" I said as I held up my bracelet for him to see. My parents add a charm for every birthday. So far I have three, a silver heart, a paintbrush, and a book.

Seth took his hand and unlatched the sandy wolf charm from the chain. It had a clasp and everything.

He then took his eyes off the road for two seconds to clasp it on my bracelet, my mouth dropped open.

"It's yours now. Just something to keep me in your thoughts, you'll need it when you go back to New York." He said sadly.

I didn't want to think about going back to New York. I have about 3 more weeks until I have to go back, I was going to make the most of my time here.

I leaned over and left a kiss on his cheek, "Seth, I can't take this." I whispered.

"You can and you will. You're the only girl I want to have this." He said. He held my hand while he drove to his house.

La Push was one big road. He lived a far way from Embry's house, but he didn't need to make any turns, except for the one turn into his driveway. I took a deep breath it was time to meet his mother.

Seth hopped out of the car and was opening my door before I took off my seatbelt. He opened the door and took hold of my hand. My heart was hammering in my chest, I've met parents of friends before, and they've loved me. But this was different; this was the mother of my boyfriend, or whatever he was now.

"Relax, she'll love you." Seth soothed. He opened the door and I was hit with the smell of chocolate chip cookies. It was warm and inviting, my mouth was watering.

"Seth love? Are you finally home" A voice laughed from the kitchen

"Yeah Ma, I brought a special someone to meet you!" he called back.

She didn't disappoint. Sue Clearwater was every bit of beautiful, like her daughter. Her hair was cut short into a fashionable bob and her face was crinkled with laugh lines. Her skin was clear and smooth, almost like honey and milk. She was wearing a flowery apron that may have seen better days and she was wearing a necklace, with two wolf charms on them. One was sandy and the other was a silvery gray.

"Oh, you must be Camile! Sethy has told me so much about you! Come in, come in! I baked some cookies and they taste delicious if I do say so myself. Oh Seth, she's every bit of beautiful as you said." She said as she pulled me into a hug.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Clearwater." I whisper/giggled.

"Oh I won't be having any of that dear, call me Sue. After all, you're like family now! I've been badgering Seth to bring you over for ages and now you're finally here! Leah is home as well, she's in the den looking at some television. It's her day off and she's catching up on her shows, go in and sit with her! I'll bring some cookies for you kids." She said in such a peppy mood. She bustled off to the kitchen and Seth smiled at me and led me into the den.

"I told you she loved you already" He chuckled.

"What can I say, I didn't believe you" I said. The first floor of the Clearwater household was small, but beautiful. There were pictures everywhere, the den was homey. Four large plush couches were arranged in the room with a rather large television. Family pictures were around the room, and there was an Xbox on a table near the television. Sitting in a comfy looking couch was none other than Leah Clearwater.

She looked up, nodded and turned her attention back to the television. Sue came bustling in with a large plate of cookies and milk. Seth and Leah attacked them, but not before Seth gave me two. I gave him a smile.

"So Camile, you're Embry's cousin, yes? You live in New York? How is it? It's always been a dream of mine to go to New York. There's so much to do there right? Oh, how are your parents? I knew them before they move out of La Push, but I haven't heard from them in years." Sue rushed out.

"Ma, breathe. Camile isn't going anywhere." Seth calmed his mom down.

She stopped abruptly.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart I'm ruining your time with her. We have all summer to get to know each other Camile dear. Seth, why don't you show her the rest of the house? I think Collin and Brady are coming over later after their shift." She said.

Seth just nodded and pulled me out of the comfy couch. Leah was still entranced by the television. I guess she didn't have enough time to watch.

"Mom was a bit excited to meet you. She's usually not that bubbly, but she's nervous around you." Seth explained.

"Why though? And she seems so sweet, I love her already" I said honestly.

"She'll be glad to hear it" he smiled sweetly. He showed me around the top floor. Leaving the one room I wanted to see for last, his bedroom.

He opened the door and I was shocked. It was surprisingly clean. I've never really been in a boy's room unless you count Embry and the dick-wad who hurt me. But I don't count them.

Seth's room was eerily clean; I guess Sue cleaned up periodically. The walls were a deep navy blue and the comforter matched. He had a small wooden desk pushed up to the wall next to a built in bookshelf which had its fair share of books. There was a small navy lamp and iHome on the desk. There was a stray pair of pants and shirt on the ground which Seth stealthily picked up and threw in a hamper across the room.

"You're room is definitely not what I expected it to be" I said as I started fingering the spines of some of the books he had. He has the Harry Potter series and The Hunger Games. He had a few books that I've never heard of, but I would soon check out. It's nice that my boyfriend was a reader.

He laughed, "What did you expect? Playboy magazines, video games and clothes all over the place?"

"Yes actually" I giggled. I sat in his spinning chair by his desk and looked around.

It was a comfortable silence between us, there was no such thing as awkward with us.

I fingered the wolf charm on my bracelet.

"It's so intricate and beautiful. This is my favorite color of a wolf, especially since those dr-"I cut myself off.

Seth's head popped up, he had a wide grin on his face.

"Dreams? You've been dreaming of a sandy wolf?" He asked excitedly. I didn't know why he was so excited it just must've been coincidence, right?

"Yeah, ever since I was little I had a sandy colored wolf in my dreams. My dad used to tell me the legends to scare me as a little kid. If I didn't clean my room or wash the dishes or whatever, he would tell me the vampires would come and get me and the wolves wouldn't come to save me. But in every dream my sandy wolf would save me. I named him Barry." I laughed.

Seth let out a deep belly laugh and it felt good knowing I made him laugh so hard. He pulled me out of my seat and flush against his chest. He was a good head taller than me, so he just buried his face in my hair and kept laughing. It was so contagious I started laughing myself.

We stayed in that position for what felt like hours until Leah came in a said, "What are you two laughing about".

"Oh, nothing" Seth and I said together. Then we burst into laughter again.

"Ugh, I'm in a house of freaks" Leah muttered under her breath.

"So then get out!" Seth said as he chucked a pillow at her.

Leah just barked a laugh and walked away. Seth turned to look at me and gave me a huge smile. Then he pulled me to him again in a hug, we just ended up lying on his bed. I traced patterns onto his arms and he stroked my hair.

I couldn't help but grin in return. It felt right being with him, like two pieces of a puzzle.

"Seth! Camile! Come down for lunch you two!" Sue called. Seth and I hopped off his bed and he pulled me down the stairs. It smelled heavenly in the kitchen.

"I hope you two don't mind, I made Fettuccine Alfredo with shrimp and I baked some garlic bread. Is that good Camile? I mean I can whip something else up in a second if you'd like." she said. Everything she said seemed to come out in a rush, it was endearing to say the least.

"That's actually my favorite dish." I laughed. It's quite ironic it was honestly my favorite food.

"You're lying!" Sue laughed.

"Nope, my mom makes it all the time at home, I love it. So it'll help cure my missing my mom" I smiled in return.

She ruffled my hair affectionately and gave me a plate full of steaming fettuccine and two slices of garlic bread. I smiled in thanks and dug in. Then she gave Seth about twice the amount and half a loaf of garlic bread.

"Wow Seth, are you storing up for the winter or something?" I laughed as I put a forkful in my mouth.

"Oh course! Hibernation is coming soon! Can't go this winter hungry" he chuckled and we ate.

I was finished and about a quarter of my food was left, I felt so guilty but I was too full. Seth ended up finishing my plate and his in half the time.

"You and Embry must be related, you both eat like wolves" I commented. Seth stopped and smiled sweetly.

"Who knows, maybe we are wolves" he smirked and sent me a wink. I just smiled innocently in return.

Somehow I think that had more than one meaning.

Wouldn't it be funny if those legends were actually true?

**So I hope you all enjoyed! I enjoy writing this story very much, I'm just glad I have lovely readers to share it with! Much love and appreciation, please review, alert and favorite!**


	11. Ever Ever After

**Hey everyone! Sorry I've been M.I.A for a while. I've been having some writers block and this chapter is the reflection of it. It's not much, but it's something! It's more of a filler than anything but I promise the next chapter will be much better, I'm introducing two new characters there! Oh, THANK YOU to all of you who Favorited, Alerted and Reviewed! They make me happy!  
><strong>

**Do enjoy! **

**Chapter 11**

**Camile POV**

Sue fed us and gave me some cookies to take for Embry. She gave me a huge hug before we left and whispered that I should visit any time. I would definitely take her up on that offer before I leave.

Seth took my hand and led me out the door to his truck; it was already 8 at night. My parents would be flying in at 9 tomorrow morning; it'll be time to give them the news of my boyfriend.

Seth was humming along to the radio in the car and held on to my hand.

"I love your mom Seth. She's so sweet" I said. He sent me a heart pound inducing smile and I knew that he was happy I liked her, just by the twinkle in his eye.

"She adores you as well. She's just happy I found a girl who makes me happy" he smirked.

"I saw that she had two wolves on a necklace, one of them is just like the sandy wolf you gave me. Is there any meaning to the wolves" I asked suddenly.

Seth stiffened then relaxed visibly. "The wolves are special to La Push, you know that. The legends stay with us wherever we go" he said.

"Hm. Do you think that men could turn into their spirit wolves? Just like the legends say? I mean, that would be really cool, a fairytale come to life" I giggled.

Seth let out a tense chuckle and said "They're just stories Camile. Sure, it would be cool, but I doubt it".

I didn't miss the nervous way his eyes shifted.

He turned into the driveway and we walked into the house.

"Honey I'm home!" I called out to whoever was in the house.

"Be right down dear" a sweet voice called from upstairs, finally Aunt Macy was home. That was a bit of an inside joke between Aunt Macy, Embry and I. Whoever walked through the front door would say 'honey I'm home', the response would always be 'be right down dear'.

I took off my shoes and dropped the bag of cookies on the kitchen counter, Embry would find them soon enough.

"So how was dinner at the Clearwater's honey bunch?" Aunt Macy asked as she put on her stud earrings. "It was great! Sue is such an amazing lady, I really like her" I said as I got a cupcake for Seth and myself.

Then I properly looked at my aunt. She was wearing a flowing dark purple dress that came to her knees. Her hair was lightly curled and her heels gave her a good 5 inches in height. She looked young as ever, young and beautiful. I swear there must be something in the water here in La Push, everyone was beautiful. Maybe if I kept drinking it, I would be half as pretty.

I whistled "Hot date tonight Aunt Mace?" I asked.

Her russet skin darkened a bit, "Yes actually. A nice man from Port Angeles asked me out. Do me a favor and don't tell Embry? He might have a fit when he finds out. I'll be back by 11 the latest because I have to go pick your parents up at the airport tomorrow" She winked.

"I'll do my best to keep the secret from him, but you know I'm garbage at hiding stuff from Embry. I'll wait up for you." I said.

She just gave me a kiss on the forehead and said "Love you my baby girl. Seth, you take care of Camile until Embry gets home, you hear me?"

"Of course Miss Macy, I wouldn't leave my girl here without a protector" he said as he winked to her. Aunt Macy just laughed and grabbed her purse. The bell decided to ring at that moment.

So I ran to the door with Seth hot on my heels and opened the door. Outside stood a 5'11" russet god, phew that man could put Zeus to shame. He wasn't as gorgeous as my Seth of course, but he was still something to look at.

"Hello! I'm Robert, is Macy around?" he asked. He was holding a bouquet of freesias and was wearing a simple button down and dress pants.

"Yes, she's coming now. Would you like to come in? I'm her niece, Camile." I said holding my hand out. Seth wrapped an arm around my waist and we made room for Robert to walk through the doorway.

"She mentioned you were staying with her. She also has a son, Embry is it? He's not here right now, is he?" he asked nervously.

"Oh no he isn't. He gets a bit protective over his girls, but you seem sweet enough. I don't think he would have a problem with you" I said as I bat my eyelashes at him. He blushed considerably and I giggled. Seth tightened his grip around me and I gave him a wink and a kiss on the cheek.

"This is Seth, my boyfriend" I mentioned to the older man. He nodded his head with a deep smile. Seth gave him a slight nod of the head and a small smile.

"Macy mentioned you were a charming girl. Now I see what she means." Robert chuckled.

"Yeah and she's all mine" Seth said with his arms wrapped behind me, he kissed my hair and I giggled.

"You're a lucky man you are" Robert winked at Seth. I just laughed. Seth nodded and stroked my hair.

Aunt Macy came out and Robert took in a breath "Wow, don't you look gorgeous" he said.

Aunt Macy blushed deeply and smiled in thanks. I sent those two kids off to have fun and put the freesias in a vase of water.

"So what are we doing tonight babe?" Seth asked, going for another cupcake in the kitchen.

I adjusted the flowers and gave him a smile, "Whatever you want is fine with me" I said.

"Well I have an idea of something we could do" he said suggestively. He snaked his arms around my waist and gave me a kiss that had me seeing stars.

So I did the only thing I could think of, I kissed back with all I had in me. But I had to turn my head all the way up to reach is sinful lips so I hopped in to his arms, and he put me on the counter. He stood between my legs and I wrapped my arms around his neck, he had one hand in my hair tugging on it slightly. I sighed and parted my lips open and our tongues tangled together.

If there is one thing I could do forever, it would be to kiss Seth. That boy knew exactly how to make me fall for him, hard.

I don't know how long we were wrapped in each other; it could've been seconds, minutes, hours, even days.

Seth pulled away and pressed his forehead against mine, we were both breathing heavy.

"We should stop, I wouldn't want to start something that we won't finish" he whispered, taking heaving breaths.

I breathed him in, his very presence intoxicated me.

I just nodded and swallowed air. Then I just let out a laugh, a hysterical laugh. I was so unbelievably happy.

Seth looked shocked but then he started laughing as well. I bet we looked ridiculous in fact I know we did because Embry chose that moment to walk through the kitchen door.

He took in our mussed appearance and said "I don't want to know, or else I might have to kill Seth".

That just made Seth and I laugh harder. He gripped the counter around my legs for support and put his head on my shoulder. He took two deep breaths and calmed down, I did the same.

He helped me down from the counter and we ran up to my room.

I opened the door and started to gather some necessities, my pajamas, my glasses case and my shower stuff.

"I'll be right back babe. You can go watch TV with Em or something" I said as I pulled the hair tie from my hair and grabbed my towel.

"Okay, are you sure you don't need help in there" he asked with a wink. I took a stuffed animal from the shelf and chucked it at his head laughing.

"I'll take that as a no" he said as he neatly caught it. "I'll just entertain myself in here. I'd rather not have Embry kill me for what he ran into in the kitchen."

"You do that" I laughed as I jogged to the bathroom. I made short work of my human needs and ran out the bathroom Seth stayed put in my room, he was lying on my bed reading a book.

"What are you reading?" I asked as I put my stuff away and crawled on my bed next to him, I put my head on my pillow and closed my eyes. I was pretty tired. He reached out and started to run his fingers through my hair. I purred in contentment, I loved it when people played with my hair and Seth's fingers massaged my scalp and neck in such an enticing way.

He just showed me the cover. It was a ratty old journal where dad wrote down the legends of our tribe.

"Oh yeah, my daddy wrote that, he used to read it to me every night before bed. I love the legends" I said.

"Really, What if they were real?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I would say that's pretty cool. I've always wanted to meet a wolf man. But didn't we already have this conversation? You told me they were just stories." I said as I cuddled close to him.

He chuckled deeply. "Yeah, but I was just wondering what your opinion would be if they were real."

"You might be closer to them than you think" he mumbled. I bet he thought I didn't catch it. But I was putting the pieces together.

His skin was abnormally warm, so was Embry's, so were the rest of the guys. They never needed jackets, even in the coldest of temperatures. They ate so much, almost like they were wolves.

I would love to think that they were wolves, but that's crazy talk, right? I'm just a fairytale believing girl who wanted to delude herself into thinking her boyfriend was a wolf.

Before I knew it, I drifted into dreamland, with Seth's skillful fingers tangling through my curls.

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Reviews are much appreciated! Much love!**


	12. Dear 'Ol Mom and Dad

**Hey everyone! I'm SOSOSOSOSOSOSSOSOSOSO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in AGES and I'm really really sorry about that. It's just that I've been studying and taking APs, doing sports and competitions I just didn't have time to write and update. I know it's a sorry excuse, but it'll have to do considering I've been away for so long. Plus I've had a major case of writers block too, but I'm back. I'm back and I'm ready to keep writing. I might even finish the story this summer! So for all of you who've stuck with me, thank you. Thank you. Thank you a million times. Now, on to the story!**

Chapter 12

I woke up with fingers tangled in my hair and in a scorching heat. That would only mean that Seth fell asleep next to me. Sure as ever I opened my eyes and Seth was sleeping with his mouth slightly parted.

It was 7 in the morning and my parents would be coming at 9. So I would need to get ready with Aunt Macy to go pick them up. The airport was about an hour away. So I shook Seth gently to get him up. He stirred a bit and opened his eyes.

"Morning" he said huskily. The pterodactyls in my tummy fluttered at the sound of his voice.

I kissed him on the forehead and sat up, "Morning" I smiled.

"You know, I think I'll have to stay over more often. I can get used to seeing a beauty the first thing in the morning" he said sleepily as he buried his face into my side.

I giggled when he blew air into the side of my tummy.

"Yeah yeah, you're such a liar. Just don't get too used to it. My parents are coming today and they'll be staying in this room as well. You won't be able to sleep in this bed for the next 4 nights" I said as I hopped out of bed. The night shirt I slept in rode up and I pulled it down before Seth got a peek of any important bits.

He pouted and sat up. At some point during the night he must've taken off his shirt because he was bare-chested. His short hair was up in all directions and his eyes were sleepy. He was adorable. I can only imagine what I looked like though. I didn't do anything to my hair last night, so it must be a nest right now.

"You look so adorable in the morning" I couldn't help but say.

He just smirked and said "So do you"

I just blushed and looked in the mirror. I didn't look too bad, but I would never have expected to wake up to a bronze god in the morning.

I gathered up my clothes and went to the bathroom to get ready. After a quick shower to wake me up and a flat iron to my hair, I looked presentable enough for my parents.

I went to my room and opened up my bag and pulled out eyeliner and carefully lined my eyes. I felt Seth's eyes on me when I fiddled with my hair and sleeves of my shirt.

"How do I look?" I asked nervously as I pulled on a curl and smoothed it out.

"Beautiful" he said simply. He got out of bed and I blushed because he was only in his boxers. Is that how we slept last night? With barely anything on? Lord it's getting hot in here.

He pulled the covers and made the bed. He felt my eyes on him and turned around slowly. I tried to divert my eyes but I ran to the door to close it, when I turned around, he was stalking towards me, a smirk on his flawless face.

I giggled and he placed his hands on either side of me by the door. He brought his face close to mine, a hairs breath away from a kiss.

"Like what you see baby girl?" he asked softly.

I nodded meekly, a small smile on my face.

Before I knew it I was in the air and he was swinging me around the room. I squealed and laughed. He laughed deep bellied laughs as well.

He threw me on the bed and lay next to me, we looked at the ceiling.

"You just made up the bed and now it's ruined" I giggled as I ran a hand through his mussed hair.

"I can always make it again" he said as he nuzzled my neck. I was very ticklish in that spot and I squirmed away from him.

He smiled against me and pulled me to him, planting kisses all over my neck, never lingering on one spot. The tickles were driving me crazy with laughter. I tried to push him off of me but he wouldn't let up.

There was a loud knocking at the door. We shot up like bullets and Seth scooted about 3 feet away from me.

"Camile, sweetie, are you up? It's time to leave for the airport." Aunt Macy's voice rang.

"I'm up Aunt Mace, I'll be out in a couple of minutes" I replied.

I heard her footsteps down the stairs and let out a whoosh of air. She didn't know that Seth stayed the night. I think she expected him to go home when Embry came home.

"Seth I need to get going. You should go home and get cleaned up. You and Sue are coming for lunch to meet my parents, right?" I asked as I found my coach wristlet and dabbed some perfume on my wrists. I put my wallet, keys, Chap Stick and phone in my purse.

I fiddled around with the curls that surrounded my face. My parents always made me sort of nervous. I always want to please them, which included not looking like I just hopped out of bed.

Seth's strong arms wrapped around my waist tightly as I looked for the necklace my mom gave me on my 16th this past March.

"Stop fidgeting sweetie. Your parents love you, why are you so nervous?"He asked.

"Because I have this program in me that makes me want to please them. Plus, after what happened in the past year, I need to please them as much as possible, so they can take well to you. I don't know how they will react to you, so I need to make sure they're as pleased as possible." I said as I untangled his arms from my waist and walked to my bag to take out the gold chain I was looking for.

I struggled with the clasp for a couple of seconds before Seth sighed and clasped it for me. He kissed the back of my neck I smiled.

"Thanks" I whispered as I picked up my bag.

"Go home and take a shower. I'll be back at around 11." I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed the highest point of him I could reach without bending, his neck.

He shuddered and sent me a smirk. I just smiled and walked out the room.

I hopped down the stairs and saw Aunt Macy putting on her shoes by the door.

"Morning Aunt Mace" I smiled brightly.

"Good Morning dear. Did Seth sleep well last night?" she asked.

"Yeah he did- WHOA." I stopped dead.

Aunt Macy laughed good naturedly. Then she said "I know he stayed the night. I heard voices this morning too. But Seth is a good boy. I know you two wouldn't do anything you shouldn't. I'll be sure you tell your parents about him in your own time."

I was in shock, but I managed to give her a smile. That woman was an angel I tell you. If my mom heard Seth in my room, she would drag me out by my ears. Aunt Mace wasn't like that. She understood the whole teen romance thing. At least, I hope she did.

"Embry, we're leaving! You better be showered and ready when we get back!" Aunt Macy called out.

I slung my bag across me and went to the car. Aunt Mace locked the house door and hopped in, turning on the ignition.

"So, you're fine with Seth?" I asked meekly.

"Of course baby. Seth is one of the sweetest, smartest, funniest boys you will ever find around here. Not to mention incredibly handsome. Plus, he adores you in every way, any fool can see that. I also know that your parents will like him, I mean Harry was your dad's best friend after all" she said. She stiffened automatically, as if she said too much.

"Wait, what? Dad and Harry Clearwater were best friends? Why am I the last to hear about this?" I asked. I turned my body to her. She tightened her grip on the wheel and then relaxed a bit.

"Well, back in High School, Harry and your father were friends, great friends actually. They were both top students and played football spectacularly. Your dad was something of an artist and mathematician while Harry was a history pro. They were inseparable. Graduation came and both men had to make a choice. Harry ended up on the council and your father went off to University to become the architect he is today. Your dad came back to La Push but there weren't many opportunities for work, not even in Port Angeles. But he came back for your mom, they were high school sweethearts. They married right after she graduated college and went back to New York so he could find work. Your mom became the nurse she is today and your dad ended up with a prestigious firm in the city. But in that time, Harry and your father lost touch. You remember your dad came down two years ago? During your school year? They didn't want you missing a full week or two from school, so your mom stayed with you and your dad came down. It was for Harry Clearwater's funeral. Your dad was devastated to say the least" She explained.

I was dumbfounded. I remembered that Dad took the first plane to La Push during my freshman year. He was devastated but he never told me it was for his best friend. He never told me a thing.

Another thing shocked me, "Wait you said mom and dad were high school sweethearts? They don't even want me DATING right now. Yet they were freaking high school sweethearts?" I exclaimed.

"Well yeah. They didn't want you to get hurt and let your grades drop. You know how important education is to them. I mean there was a time when your parents split up and your mom's grades dropped so low it's a wonder she ever got that scholarship. They didn't want the same thing to happen to you. They care about you a great deal more than you seem to think baby." She said.

I huffed and my bangs floated then fell in front of my eyes. Okay, I knew my parents loved me. They worked to give me the best. This past year hasn't exactly been the best, I knew that. Maybe I should hold off from the relationship with Seth.

"Are you saying I should stop being with Seth? Because that's what they want me to do?" I asked hesitantly. I already put Seth through hell with that fiasco the other night and I didn't want to keep sending him mixed feelings.

"No, of course not! I already let your parents know about him. Not that you two are boyfriend/girlfriend, but more as he cares a great deal for you and wants to be in your life. Your dad wasn't pleased, but what father is? You're his little girl" she explained.

I was shocked again for what seemed to be the 5oth time this morning.

She just smiled at me and started singing to the radio. I was too lost in my thoughts to join in.

We reached the airport in no time. My parents were just outside and I hopped out the car to give them big hugs and kisses. Eh, I love my parents, I can't help but be happy and excited when I see them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I squealed as I tackled them both in hugs.

"Camile baby, look at you! Did you get taller?" Dad joked. I just laughed. It was always a joke between us, my height, I'm stuck at 4'11" but Dad always liked to humor me.

"You're glowing baby girl. You've been having fun with Embry and Aunt Mace?" Mom asked as she smoothed back my hair.

"Yeah, of course! Em has been entertaining me. I made some new friends too" I smiled as I took my mom's bag. I took my dad's hand and walked back to the car.

"How was your flight?" I asked.

"Eh you know same old same old. Long flights, horrible food and your father snoring every 2 seconds in his sleep" my mom said pointedly. I just giggled, my dad's snoring was legendary in our family.

My dad just huffed, and said "So I heard you're very close with Harry Clearwater's son. Seth. You know Harry and I were good friends back in high school." he smiled fondly. Well, no one ever said my dad would beat around the bush. He was known for his blunt conversation skills.

"Aunt Macy actually just told me that story in the car ride over, didn't you Aunt Mace?" I looked at her. She just smiled brightly and nodded happily.

"Yeah, actually he and I became very close. Daddy, he means a lot to me. I would really like it if you gave him a chance." I said sweetly.

"You know the rules sweetheart, no boyfriends. We don't need another repeat of last year" Dad said as we got in the car.

"I know, but I mean, Seth is a good guy. Wholesome, wonderful, and he treats me well. He treats me like a princess, actually. Plus he's the son of your best friend Daddy, that must count for something" I said.

My mom just scoffed and looked out the window as Aunt Macy started to drive off.

"Jimmy, Emma, just give the boy a chance. You've known him since he was young, he's a decent boy." Aunt Macy said.

"Macy, my daughter shouldn't be dating anyone. She's too young. I'm not ready to let her go" my mom said.

"Mom, you were my age when you and Dad started to go out. And if I recall a little story I just heard, you two were high school sweethearts. Don't you think that's a little hypocritical of you?" I pleaded.

"Camile, that was then. I said no. You're too young to have a boyfriend. You're giving me headaches now, just keep quiet, it's been a long flight" my mom said as she sent me her famous glare.

The rest of the ride was silent, I would make my parents come around, I have to.

**Please Review :D Reviews make me smile and smiling makes more chapters :D**


	13. Lunch Time

**Hey everyone! This is by far my longest chapter and I'm definitely proud of it. I know it's a bit late, but I hope you all enjoy it!  
><strong>

**Chapter 13**

The car ride was silent after my mom spoke. I had a feeling they would react that way, but they haven't seen Seth yet. Or well, I guess they saw him when he was younger, but they didn't see how gorgeous, or loving, or wonderful he is to me. They didn't know that he makes me happy. He makes me feel beautiful. He would never push me to do something I wouldn't want to do. He would protect me. Okay, I know, we haven't been together for long, or known each other for the longest time, but I can feel it. It was more than just 'love at first sight' it was something different. It was like a complete shift inside of me.

Aunt Macy parked the car in the driveway and we all came out the car. Dad took the bags and Aunt Macy opened the door. Embry ran out.

"Aunty Emma! Uncle Jimmy!" Embry screamed like a little boy as he ran down the steps and gave my mom a big bear hug. He practically lifted her off the ground. My mom loved Embry; he was like a son to her. Sometimes I think she favored him over me.

"Embry! Put me down! I'm too old to be flying in the air like this!" she scolded laughingly.

He put her down and she took a good look at him, "Dear lord Em, look how big you've gotten! You're practically a man now! I bet you have to beat the ladies off with a stick" she laughed.

I snorted and so did my Dad, I tried to stifle my giggles, but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Bah, Camile, you wish you were this good looking" Embry said and stuck his tongue out at me. I just replied with my tongue out at him.

"Thanks Aunt Em, I have been working out lately" he said as he showed off his muscles for her. She laughed and he came to give my dad a hug. Or well, as much of a hug men give to one another.

"How's it going Uncle Jimmy?" Embry asked.

"Eh it's been alright, thanks for taking care of baby girl for me. I haven't seen her smiley in a while. And you went through such a growth spurt, damn. What are they feeding you La Push boys here?" Dad asked. I just shook my head and took some of the bags inside. My parents would be sleeping in my bed and I would be on the floor of my room. I started to take some of the bags upstairs. Geeze, what did my mom bring? They were only staying a week.

"Well your parents seem happy." Embry said from behind with two bags in his arms.

I jumped. "Yeah, they're ecstatic. Maybe if I keep them in a good mood, they will take to Seth well." I said.

"I wouldn't count on that. I mean your dad adores Seth, but he won't like that he's involved with you. Your mom seems pretty adamant about it too. I'll try to keep them entertained during lunch." He said.

"Oh, Em, using big words now? What did you start to read the dictionary or something? But anyways, thanks cous, I'll need all the help I can get tonight." I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. We walked down the stairs play fighting the whole way, I tried to push him down, but he wouldn't budge. I swear the boy must be eating bricks or something.

"Camile, be a dear and bring down the blue bag please? I have all the gifts in there!" Mom said excitedly.

Mom was a gift junkie. She loved giving gifts and hated receiving them. Embry thrived off of the amount of gifts my mom gave him. In the past they were Nintendo's and gaming systems. Mom spoiled Embry rotten. She spoiled me rotten too; she was just a bit stricter with me.

So I ran up the stairs again to lift the heavy blue bag down the stairs.

"Jesus Christ mom, what did you bring here?" I asked as I tried to catch my breath.

"Just some stuff for you, Macy, and Embry" she said nonchalantly.

We all sat around the living room like it was Christmas time. Embry and I were on the floor while the adults were on the couches and my mom was sifting through that giant bag of hers. Embry and I looked at each other excitingly. Summer time gifts were a tradition.

"For my little boy" Mom said excitedly. She gave Embry a huge wrapped gift which he tackled immediately.

Embry tore open the paper and looked at the gift, shocked. I was shocked too. It was by far the biggest gift my mom has ever given Embry. It was a brand new guitar.

"Aunt Emma, this is way too much" he said breathlessly.

"Oh nonsense, I didn't pick it out. Your Uncle did. He figured you've wanted one for so long." She said with a wave of her hand. She handed him another package with picks and two new sets of strings.

"Emma that is too much" Aunt Macy complained good naturedly. Aunt Macy definitely pitched in for that gift by the smile on her face. She knew her son adored the guitar, but she just didn't know what to buy. Leave it up to my dad to pick a top of the line guitar for his only nephew. After a round of hugs it was Aunt Macy's turn for her gift.

It was a huge box. Inside that box were many little things. A thing about Aunt Macy, she loved little surprises. Mom was great at giving surprises.

Inside the box was a pair of gold dangly earrings with little purple stones and an empty scrapbook. Aunt Macy loved scrapbooking, so I picked that one out for her. I even decorated the first page for her. It said FAMILY in big bold letters and a picture of all of us, when Embry and I were young. She started tearing up a bit and gave hugs all around. She was pleased to the point where she was choked up every time she tried to speak. She just dabbed at her eyes.

"Finally for the baby girl." Mom said softly as she pulled out a flat package. I knew exactly what it was.

I opened it up. It was a new sketchpad and pencils. I looked at my parents, my eyes getting a bit misty. They never really approved of my art, they thought of it more as a hobby than anything else. I loved art, and I knew I wouldn't be able to pursue a career in it, seeing as I wasn't amazing. But the fact that they gave me a new sketch pad and set of pencils made my heart soar. By giving me that, they showed that they sort of approved of my love of drawing. Sort of.

It was like Christmas time, Embry started to tune his new guitar and Aunt Macy looked through her pictures and scrapbook materials. She sent me a wink to let me know that we would be working on it tonight, complete with sappy movies, chocolate, popcorn and my mom. It was a classic family tradition.

"So is Sue Clearwater coming for lunch? With Seth and Leah?" Mom asked.

"Yes they are. Seth has gotten quite close to our little girl here. He's a good boy Em, you and Jimmy should give him a chance" Aunt Macy said.

"I know dear. I just don't want Camile to get into another problem like last year" Mom said sadly. Embry stopped playing guitar and my dad looked up from the newspaper he was reading. He set it down and just like that it was time for a family conversation.

"I'm sitting right here you know" I said stiffly

"Camile, when that boy embarrassed you in front of the school, you went into a complete downward spiral. We just don't want you getting hurt again, especially when we didn't want you dating in the first place. We just want what's best for you. We don't want you getting hurt before your time" Dad said as he took my hand in his.

"But Dad, you know Seth. Apparently you were best friends with his dad! Maybe things were supposed to work out this way. Maybe it was fate or something." I said in return. Embry snorted, I just shot him a look. Now was not the time to rag on mine and Seth's relationship.

My mom's head popped up at that. "Fate?" she whimpered.

My dad looked at Embry and Aunt Macy. "You don't think?" Dad asked Aunt Macy suspiciously.

Aunt Macy just smiled and shrugged. Embry chuckled.

What the hell? Okay, there must be something going on now. It seemed like my whole family was in on a secret that I didn't know about. Oh my Taha Aki.

"Okay, now you all are acting way to suspicious for even me to handle. What's going on?" I asked wearily.

"Nothing baby girl, nothing at all" Mom said with misty eyes. Jeez, you'd think they'd let a girl in on a secret once in a while. Embry just laughed and I glared at him. Now was not the time to be laughing at things I didn't know about.

Before I had a chance to open my mouth and verbally abuse my cousin, the doorbell rang. I ran to get it. I heard my family get up to go to the dining room.

It was Seth in a carefully ironed button down and jeans. He had a small bouquet of wildflowers in one hand and a tray of cookies in the other. Sue was next to him in a lovely day dress. Her short hair was pulled back with a hair band and her eyes were lined carefully. She had a tray of what looked like chicken parmesan in her arms. Behind her was Leah who put every girl to shame. She had on a jean mini skirt that showed off her toned legs. Her hair was slightly curled and her flowy tank top showed a bit of her flat tummy. Her eyes were lined with kohl and her lips were a cherry red. I felt so inferior just by looking at her. In her hands were a tray of delicious looking fudge brownies that I knew I would attack later with some vanilla ice cream.

"Hey" Seth smiled. How is it that even his smile made my heart skip a beat? His eyes crinkled and his pure white teeth stood out against his tan skin.

"Hey" I smiled back.

"Okay if we're done with the 'Heys' can we come in please? I'm starving" Leah said gruffly.

"Oh, of course, come on in. Everyone is in the dining room" I smiled at her. She nodded and she and Sue walked past me. Sue gave me a kiss on the cheek on the way in, winking at me when she turned the corner further into the house.

"These are for you" Seth said quietly as he pushed out his hand with the wildflowers. They were beautiful. They were all sorts of colors and sizes.

"Thank you" I whispered as I took a whiff of them. They smelt amazing. I pulled him in and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"No problem. So your folks are here?" he asked as he ran his hand through his cropped hair.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I needed to make sure everything was perfect for your parents" he smiled.

"You're perfect enough." I smiled.

He gave me a grateful smile and pulled me in for a chaste kiss.

I took his hand and pulled him into the dining room, to meet his fate.

As soon as we entered the dining room, the chatter stopped. Everyone turned to look at Seth and me, including my parents. My mom was looking accusingly at my entwined hands with Seth. I immediately dropped his hand from mind and sent a nervous grin out to everyone.

"What's everyone staring at? C'mon let's get some food in our bellies" Aunt Macy said. Everyone started talking again and I sent Aunt Macy a grateful look, she just smiled knowingly.

"Sue, it's great to see you! You haven't aged a day" mom gushed. Sue giggled.

"Aw thank you Emma, that's very sweet of you to say. You're looking good as well. I see New York has been agreeing with you" she replied as she sat down at the table after giving hugs to my parents.

My mom and Sue started up a whole conversation that I didn't pay much attention to after that. My dad was starting up a conversation with Seth while we tucked in to the table. We started passing around food and polite conversation began between us.

"So Seth, how's the shop doing? I heard you were training up in finances with Leah." Dad said knowingly.

"Oh yeah, well the shop is great. Business has been booming lately. Leah has a knack for business I guess" Seth smiled.

"That's great. Have you thought about what you would do after college?" Dad asked as he took a bite of corn.

"Well, sir, I don't think I'll be going to college any time soon." Seth said quietly.

I dropped my spoon. Dad wasn't going to like that very much. I bent down to pick it up and said a curse lightly under my breath when I banged my head on the table.

"Camile, are you okay?" Seth asked with worried eyes. He started to fidget to check if I had a bruise on me. Oh Lord, please, if you love me, please don't let my dad jump Seth at the table for touching me.

"Seth I'm fine." I hissed while shooting a smile to my dad, who was looking at Seth with weird eyes.

"Are you sure? Do you need ice or something? Are you positive?" Seth asked while forcing me to look right into his eyes. My breath caught in my throat. In his eyes you could see the protectiveness he was feeling. You could see that he was willing to do anything, just to make sure I was alright. I felt my heart melting in that instant.

"Yeah, Seth, I'm fine. I swear." I said softly. He just nodded and started up the conversation with my dad again, he kept on throwing me worried looks while my dad and mom kept on giving me weird ones.

"So Seth, you're not planning on attending college?" Mom asked.

"No ma'am, I've actually got a job as a mechanic down at Sam's shop. Plus I have the store to look after. I won't have much time to go to university" Seth said. I started to play with the food on my plate. My parents were taking away whatever miniscule amount of points Seth had with every word he said.

"Jimmy, Emma, Seth is going to the tribal school now. He's taking classes in economics and business management. Harry taught him everything he knew before he passed away. Seth also has a duty to the tribe as he is one of the council now, all of our boys are. Going to university isn't really such a big thing around here in La Push. We have the tools for him to make it even without a degree." Sue said politely. She sent me a smile and I knew she did a part in saving Seth's reputation with my parents.

"Oh, that's fine then. I didn't realize that you were being so well treated and educated here that a college degree wouldn't be necessary. Maybe we should send Camile to school here" Mom joked.

"Camile will be going to university. There's no option there. Her grades are top notch, she should be going to Ivy League if she so chooses" Dad said softly.

"I understand that Mr. Call. I understand that completely. I know she's smart, and I know she deserves the best education she can get. I wouldn't hold her back from doing that" Seth said.

I looked at Seth thoughtfully. We've been together for a week, but it feels like longer. He knew me well and he didn't judge me for anything. Besides the physical stuff, we were tied emotionally, mentally. It was like something in our souls tied us together, something much stronger than me or him.

"That's very…wonderful on your part Seth." Mom said softly. She sent him a smile and we all went back to eating a sort of quiet lunch. Well as quiet as it could get with Embry in the room.

"So Camile, have you drawn anything new lately?" asked Embry.

I just looked at him blankly, where was he going with this? "Um, yeah Em, I have. I actually just finished drawing this wolf. It's weird. I've been having dreams about the wolves again. So I figured I would at least draw the one that was in my dreams."

"Dreams about the wolves again?" My dad asked. He knew about my dreams about the wolves, a sandy colored wolf always saved me from the vampires. When I was younger and my dad told me the stories of our tribe I used to have dreams that the cold ones would come and kill me, but the wolves saved me every time. The dreams stopped for a while and started back up when I came back to La Push.

"Yeah, it's your fault you know. All those stories, they make their way into my dreams. At least that sandy wolf is always there to protect me. Hey! It looks sort of like this charm that Seth gave me" I said, noticing the charm for the first time. It looked like a miniature version of the wolf from my dreams.

Everyone sort of tensed up at that, even my parents. You'd think they would stop doing that, or that they would at least tell me what's going on.

"Ah that's just coincidence baby girl. Have you been drawing anything else?" Aunt Macy laughed.

"Yeah, I would love to see your drawings sometime soon. Embry tells us you're amazing" Sue said smiling warmly. Leah stayed quiet, but she kept shooting me curious glances that I would just want to address later.

"Oh, well thank you. But I'm not that great. I mean I'll show you some of my stuff if you'd like" I smiled.

"Oh yes! After dinner we'll have an art show!" Embry said excitedly. Embry loved my work more than anybody, mainly because I did a lot of portraits of him, myself and people in general.

I just smiled a bit and Seth gave me the weirdest look. Was it because I didn't show him my work?

I just took his hand, right in front of my parents mind you, and his face lit up. That made me feel all warm inside. He was something special alright.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review, reviews make me smile and write more!** **Have a amazing rest of the week! **


	14. Barnaby?

**Hey Everyone! This chapter is a bit shorter than what I was hoping for but it's a key chapter in this story. Do enjoy! :-)**

_REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!_

**Chapter 14**

Lunch was over and I went to help my mom and aunt in the kitchen to put away the leftovers. Seth, Embry, my dad, Sue, and Leah went into the living room. Hopefully it wasn't too awkward, then again with Embry, nothing is ever awkward.

"Here mom" I said as I handed her the bowl of mashed potatoes. I went to the fridge to get some water to drink and my aunt put the tea and coffee on a tray with some cookies.

"Baby, has Seth seemed a bit, oh I don't know off to you? Like a bit more forward than you would've imagined" my mom asked nonchalantly.

"Um, what do you mean?" I asked, looking at her fully. My aunt looked at her as well.

"I mean, has he given you a lot of attention. More than any other guy would. I mean you two just met and he looks at you like. Oh I don't know the way he looks at you makes me uncomfortable." She said quietly.

I was confused. Okay, my mom did sort of have a point. Seth was very intimate with me and we haven't been together for long. Even before we decided to give us a try, he was very close with me. When I first met him he was a bit more interested in me than I could understand, but where was my mom getting with this?

"It makes you uncomfortable? I happen to like the way he looks at me. He makes me feel like the only girl in the world mom. Okay, so he's giving me a bit more attention than anyone would've guessed, but maybe he was just naturally attracted to me. Is that so hard to believe?" I asked. Okay, so that might've been a bit overdramatic, but my mom hit a chord.

"No dear! Don't think like that. I don't mean it like that. Of course he would be attracted to you. Any guy would be crazy not to be. But I don't know. He just looks at you, like you're easily breakable. Like your glass, like he needs to guard and protect you. It's just different. I mean it took your father months before he even started to look at me like that. You've been here for weeks and Seth looks like he would jump in front of a bullet for you" she said.

"Emma, Seth is a good boy. He adores the very ground Camile walks on. Don't be suspicious over something so innocent" Aunt Macy said reasonably.

"I know Mace, I just. I don't know. I have this weird feeling in my stomach. When Camile was born, I swore I would protect her from the world. I just never thought I would see the day that my baby girl grew up into a beautiful woman who would fall in love" she said sadly. She sat with a huff at the kitchen counter. I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Mommy, I will always be your little girl. No matter what boy comes into my life, I will always belong to you first. Please, give Seth a chance. He's good for me. He's good for everyone." I said during the hug.

My mom sniffled and patted my back. With a smile I pulled away and we started to prepare the tea. We didn't need to say anything else. She's my mom, we may not always see eye to eye, but she was always on my side, even when it seemed like she was against me.

We brought the tray into the living room. Embry had gone up to my room and got my sketches and drawings. Sue had my book in her lap and was going through all the portraits I had done, in pencil, charcoal, and pastel of myself my family or whatever else I felt like.

"Camile this is amazing" Seth breathed. I just smiled in thanks.  
>"Yeah Camile, this is really good. You need to teach me some of your techniques" Leah said. She even sent me a rare smile.<p>

"Yeah, definitely, any time" I said excitedly. It would be nice to bond with the sister of my boyfriend.

"Baby, I didn't realize you added more stuff. Is this all for your portfolio?" My dad asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah, C told me that I can add all of them to my portfolio and send them away to various colleges. So they would see I have something other than academics to back me up" I said to my dad as I sat next to him and cuddled into his side. I missed lying down and talking to my dad. He was a bit more open about my art lately, I think it was because of the portrait I did for him for his birthday.

"That's great dear! You've gotten so much better" Mom said excitedly.

I guess my parents were a bit more open minded about my art now.

Once everyone was through looking at my artwork (which I was grateful for, the attention makes me feel self-conscious after a while) we just sat in the living room with brownies (mine with mucho mucho vanilla ice cream) and tea.

"Is that a wolf?" Leah asked with astonishment in her voice. I looked at the page she was looking at.

It was the wolf from my dreams.

"Uh yeah. When I was younger, dad used to tell me the legends of our tribe. He used to tell me if I didn't work hard in school, do my chores, or listen to him and my mom, my wolf won't save me from the Cold Ones. That sandy wolf was always the wolf that protected me from the Cold Ones in my nightmares" I explained.

Everyone but my parents looked at me in shock. I mean my parents knew about my wolf, he's been in my dreams since I was a little girl, I even named him Barnaby.

"I remember him. His name was Barnaby right!" my mom said. My dad chuckled.

"Yeah" I said as embarrassment sunk on me. I laughed nervously. The rest of the room was in shock. Seth was grinning from ear to ear. "He was a sandy colored wolf?" he asked.

"Yeah, he was sandy with chocolate eyes and a dark nose. On his side he had a brown spot that looked like an upside down heart. It was like a birthmark. It's funny though, he matches the wolf charm Seth gave me" I said. I looked at Seth who was astonished. Leah just let out the loudest laugh I've ever heard come from her. She showed the most emotion I've ever seen from her in that moment.

I was kind of hurt, were they making fun of dreams that I had when I was a kid?

"You sure do have an active imagination my dear" Sue laughed happily. I guess she didn't think my imagination would create something so, realistic.

"I guess so. I've had the dreams forever, so I decided to draw him. I've been having them more frequently since I came back to La Push though. It's strange" I said.

Now it was my dad's turn to be shocked. "You've been having the dreams still?" he said warily.

"Uh yeah. I guess" I answered.

"Since when?" Mom asked.

"Um, the day I came back?" I said. It came out as more of a question than an actual answer.

Since when were people so interested in my dreams? "You all are freaking me out now. I'm gonna go put away my work" I laughed. I gathered up my now closed sketches and Seth followed me upstairs

I pushed open my door and started to put away the books in my closet. Seth sighed and pulled my back against him. I giggled.

He left a kiss on my shoulder, my neck and then my cheek. "Seth, my parents are downstairs" I laughed breathlessly. He always managed to take my breath away.

"I loved your drawings you know. Especially the wolf one." He said through his butterfly kisses.

"Gee thanks. You'd think I was some nutcase for drawing a wolf with the way everyone acted in there" I said. "Including you"

"I was just shocked I guess. You know how important the wolves are to the tribe. I guess they were all surprised that your dreams are so vivid." He said.

"I guess. I just, I feel like you all are hiding something from me though. The way you all are acting, it's like the legends are true or something" I laughed. I said it as a joke, but I'm not stupid. I knew Seth would laugh it off, which he did. But I truly meant what I said.

"C'mon let's get back downstairs before they send Leah to embarrass us both" he said. We walked down the stairs very slowly. I overheard what they were saying "So is that his wolf? Barnaby?" my mom's voice rang.

"Yes, right down to the birthmark. Emma, Jimmy, we have a lot to tell you-"Sue said. She cut herself off when Leah put her hand on her arm. I guess she sensed us coming down the stairs. I pretended like I didn't hear or see a thing. I would figure out the whole story, with or without the help of my family and friends. My name isn't Camile Call for nothing.

"So, who's up for some more dessert?" I asked with a clap of my hands.

"Ohh Me Me Me!"shouted Embry with a rather large hand in the air.

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**


	15. You're The Girl For Me

**Hello all you lovely readers! I'm so deeply sorry for not posting sooner, summer laziness overtook me that's for sure. But I'm super proud of this new chapter and I hope it meets your standards! Thank you to all of you who reviewed, your comments are much appreciated! This story has a few more chapters to go, but chapter 15 is a milestone in this story as you'll soon find out. I hope you all enjoy! Read, review, subscribe!  
><strong>

**Chapter 15**

I was like a spy. Like Agent Cody Banks or Nancy Drew, I found stuff out. I used to love reading mysteries when I was smaller, now my life was becoming a mystery to solve. I have a feeling that my family was hiding something from me. So I started reading the legends again. I knew my dreams were letting me in on something that I never paid attention to. Everyone had these wolf chains and no wolf was like one another, except for mine and Sue's. The Sandy wolf charm was the same. But I noticed that Embry had a wolf hanging from his key chain and Leah had a charm bracelet of her own. The guys' temperatures ran unnaturally high and they were all extremely buff (not like I was complaining). For all I know, the boys could be the wolves that protected the tribe. But that couldn't possibly be true, could it?

My parents were here for two weeks. We spent loads of time together and each and every time, they've invited Seth to come along. We went on numerous trips to First Beach, Port Angeles, and even a trip to Seattle. My mom adored Seth, which came as a shock to me in the beginning. My dad barely tolerated him, but I think that's just because he was my boyfriend. He would've acted that way to any boy who came within a ten foot radius of me.

Seth was ecstatic about my mother of course, she showered him in affection. She even made him double chocolate peanut butter cookies, which he gobbled up every time. With all the sweet consumption you would think he would gain tons of weight, but he was as trim as ever. I was jealous, if I ate my mom's cookies like that, I would blow up.

"Hey babe, do you want a cookie?" Seth asked while proceeding to put another in his mouth. If he wasn't so damn adorable, I would think that he was incredibly gross.

"Uh no thanks Seth, you can eat them. I'm sure you need them way more than I do" I laughed. I took a bottle of water and sat down next to him at the kitchen table. He had a whole plate of my mom's cookies in front of him with a tall glass of milk. It was a sight. I honestly didn't know where he put it all.

"Where on earth do you put all the food that you consume?" I asked as I pinched his extremely lean and flat stomach. He chuckled and tried to dodge my fingers.

"It's a gift. Hey, do you want to go to the beach today?" he asked while poking my slightly squishy side. I giggled and moved away from his fingers.

"Sure, let me just pick out a swimsuit?" I asked as I got up from the table.

"Need help?" he asked waggling his eyebrows.

"You wish buddy. But if you want you can come upstairs." I said. My parents weren't home. Aunt Macy took them to Port Angeles to do some shopping and have a day away from their dear old daughter. At least they weren't home to freak out that there was a boy in my room, even if it was Seth.

I walked out the kitchen and Seth came up right behind me and grabbed my waist. We ended up penguin walking up the stairs, laughing the whole way. When we got to my room, I went to the drawer that held a multitude of swimsuits. Most of them were a gift from Aunt Macy, who wanted a little daughter to dress up, too bad those swimsuits were the most revealing. I preferred tankinis and one-pieces, but Aunt Macy thought I should 'show off my body' as she put it.

I kept digging through the drawer, but I couldn't find my trusty one piece. I was sort of frantic now, there was no way I was wearing a two piece in front of Seth and I didn't need him to be disappointed with what he saw. I started throwing all the pieces out of the drawer on to my bed, but I didn't remember that Seth was sitting right on my bed.

He was sitting straight up with a string bikini top attached to his face.

"Um, Babe, I know you have an um, aversion to two pieces, but I'm pretty sure they wouldn't look good on me either" he said while holding up the top. I just walked to him and took it out of his hands, as fast as I could without snatching it from his hands.

"I can't find my one piece anywhere. Aunt Macy must've done something to it in an effort to get me to wear these freaking two pieces." I grumbled.

"Baby, you look gorgeous in anything, just wear the two piece. It'll only be me and you" he said as he gave me a kiss on the forehead and walked out the room to give me privacy to change.

"And that's what I'm afraid of" I whispered.

I ended up changing into a two piece halter bikini that was a deep purple. It covered the most it could and it was my favorite color, so why not give it a go? I pulled on a big t-shirt that belonged to Embry and grabbed my beach stuff. It was unnaturally warm for a day in La Push, but I guess we have global warming to thank for that one. Flip flops in hand I ran downstairs to see Seth sitting on the couch topless and in trunks. I assume he already had them on hand when he asked me to go to the beach. I just smiled and he cocked his head, we went to his beat up truck and drove off to first beach, hand in hand.

He pulled up at the beach and we got out the truck. I ran ahead to feel the sun on my face and the warm sand in my toes. It was unusually bright for a La Push day, but it was amazing. I soaked up as much vitamin D as I could. So I sat down in the sand and leaned my head back to let the sun warm my face. I felt Seth sit next to me and leaned my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me. It was like a picture really, one of those couple-y pictures one would find on Tumblr.

"Camile, I need to tell you something" he said softly. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"What's up Seth?" I asked. I turned my whole body to face him and gave him a smile that I hoped was encouraging.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell you this, but here goes nothing. You know the legends? How the men of the Quileute tribe take on their spirit wolves in the presence of the Cold Ones?" he asked as he took my hands in his.

I nodded and smiled. I knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Well, the guys and I, and Leah for that matter, we-"he started

"Take on your spirit wolves to fight the Cold Ones who threaten Quileute territory?" I finished.

He was shocked. "How'd you know?" he asked with incredulity in his voice.

"I'm a witch of course. I was specifically trained in the art of identifying mythical creatures. I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and everything" I gushed. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Seth baby, I'm joking, I swear. You guys aren't exactly the best at keeping that secret. I live with Embry and you're my boyfriend. You didn't think I would figure it out eventually?" I said as I brushed back his hair. It was growing out a bit and fell into his eyes in a way that was incredibly enticing.

"You're amazing you know that? You're perfectly fine with me being a wolf?" he asked. His full body was turned to me and he took my hands in his large ones. His thumb stroked the back of my hand and I smiled reassuringly.

"I don't know about amazing, but Seth, I, I love you. Okay? I know we're young and it's crazy and this is summer and I have to go back to New York, but I honestly and truly love you. I'm fine with you being a wolf, I mean you can be like the puppy that I've always wanted but never had." I said in a rush and a giggle. I let out a breath and looked down. I was embarrassed; I mean if he didn't feel the same way I think I would die.

His hand was under my chin and before I knew it, his lips were on mine. I was back first on the sand and he was on top of me holding his weight up but kissing me furiously.

"Do-you-know-how-long-I've-wanted-you-to-say-that?" he said between pecks

"What that you could be the puppy that I've wanted but never had?" I asked breathlessly.

He pulled me up until I was straddling him. "I love you too Camile" he whispered, only a short distance away from my lips. I smiled and a happy tear fell from my eye. So I did what my body wanted me to do, I tackled him in a hug and dug my face in his neck, he let out a loud laugh and snaked his arms around my waist, holding me close on top of him. It was a comfortable position believe it or not. I wasn't ready to get so intimate, but being that in that position was fine with me.

"So the extreme warmth, super buff body and amazing senses are all a part of being a wolf?" I asked with my arms resting on his shoulders.

He nodded, "Yeah, all those times your heart beat so fast, all the guys could hear it. But seeing as you are my imprint and my hearing is the best out of all the guys, I'm more in tune to it." He said as he lent in again. I felt my heart speed up and he let out a husky chuckle. I pushed him away

"Wait, you could hear my heartbeat? Oh my God, I had a feeling you could! But I didn't think it was humanly possible. But then again, you're not fully human!" I squealed and covered my face as I hopped down.

Seth pulled my hands off of my face and forced me to look at him then he said "Trust me, if you could hear it, my heart speeds up every time I hear your name. Every time I see you, smell you, hold you, and kiss you. My heart beats about 100 times faster. So please don't be embarrassed" he whispered. I sighed, I knew I loved him. He knows just what to say to make me feel better or reassure me. My wolf man

"Camile, there's something else I have to tell you about me being a wolf." He said softly while he pulled his hand through my curls.

"What? You can bite people and pass on your lycanthrope-ness? Your children will be cubs? Silver bullets can affect you?" I asked laughingly.

"Uh no. That's all Hollywood stuff of course. It has to do with you and me" he said in that same soft voice.

I sat up immediately and crawled off his lap, he whimpered a bit from the lack of contact.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, you know the story about the third wife right? Well it has to do with this rare ability that we werewolves have called imprinting" he said slowly.

"Paw printing?" I asked

He chuckled, "No, imprinting. It's where the wolf finds its soul mate. It's one true other half" he said.

"Okay, so what does imprinting have to do with you and me? Oh wait, are you going break up with me or something? You found your imprint haven't you! She's probably prettier than I am and smarter and a whole lot funnier. And skinnier. She's probably perfect for you. And I've messed everything up by saying that I loved you and tackling you and being with you. Is she around? Does she hate me? Do you hate me?"I asked hurriedly. Seth probably found some girl that was absolutely perfect for him, some girl that I couldn't compete with in a million and one years.

"Camile, slow down. Breathe. Baby, no one is prettier, or smarter, skinnier or more perfect for me than you. You are my everything, you've kept me grounded. When I saw you, suddenly it wasn't gravity that held me to this earth anymore, it was you. I would die for you. I would do anything for you. If you wanted me to move mountains, nothing would stop me from trying. I would do anything just to see that knockout smile of yours, those puppy dog eyes and killer dimple." He said stroking my hair back and looking at me deep in my eyes.

"Wait, you imprinted on...me?" I asked stupidly.

"Are you kidding me Camile? You know for such a smart girl, you ask some silly questions. Sweetie, you're my imprint. You're my soul mate. You're eyes are the ones that plagued my dreams this summer. You're the reason that I'm always at the Call residence, you're the reason I smile now a days. Whenever I'm around you, I feel like I'm gonna burst with happiness. When I'm not, I'm so depressed. You're _the girl for m_e." He said.

Okay, so I did ask a stupid question.

"So you were forced to love me from the first time you saw me? By some cosmic wolfy force that you couldn't help?" I asked softly, trying to create some distance between us. He looked up and his eyes hardened.

He took my arms and dragged me to him.

"Camile Call. Even if I wasn't a wolf, I'm sure my heart would've found some way to you. There is no one I'd rather be with than you. I don't feel like I was forced by the wolf cosmos. I would imprint on you a million and one times because you are sweet, wonderful and amazing. Don't ever think I was forced. The imprint just helped us get together faster than we would have if I wasn't a wolf. I mean, you've had dreams about me since you were small." He said with a final waggle of his eyebrows.

My heart dropped to my stomach. I had a smile on my face so big that I thought I would break. He loved ME! Me, Camile Call! The girl who's vertically challenged the one who loves reading so much she gets lost in the stories, the one with chubby cheeks and small hands. This girl!

I jumped him on the spot and peppered kisses all over his face. He laughed and I laughed and I cried tears of joy. He stroked my hair and his heat surrounded me, like an ever protecting cocoon.

"You love me? I'm your soul mate? Me? You love pudgy little Camile with the too small hands and the gap between her teeth? The girl that reads so much that she believes she lives in the stories? You love me? The girl who's so blind without contacts or glasses that she walks in to walls? Me?" I asked.

Seth's face never wavered from his smile. He took my small hands between his very large ones and looked me in the eyes and said the most beautiful thing ever.

He said "I love you Camile Call. I love your too small hands that always fit perfectly in mine. I love that you stay up until two in the morning to read those fantasy stories. I love that you have a slight obsession with Harry Potter. I love that your eyes light up every time you figure something out or learn something new. I love your dimples and I just want to bite your cheeks every time you smile. I love the gap between your teeth and I love your slightly pudgy tummy because I just love wrapping my arms around you. I love that you're blind without your glasses or contacts because that's what makes you, you. That's what makes you, _mine._"

"So, we're soul mates. Am I the last to know about your furry condition?" I asked laughingly while lightly dragging my nails across his scalp. He growled a bit and that make me laugh even more.

"Yes actually. Even your parents knew, but that's more because they figured it out. Your dad was a big believer in the legends. He was good friends with my dad after all. It looks like our love was destined through our fathers being best friends. Everyone would be glad to know that you know now, at least we don't have to hide it anymore" he said with a smile.

"Yeah, now I can feel in the loop. I knew something was missing, but now I'm part of it all. I really want to see your wolf form" I said.

"When we go to Em's house and have better forest coverage. But for now, we came for a day at the beach." He said as he hopped up and ran off to the water, throwing off his shirt. He took a spectacular dive in, something I could never accomplish.

"Are you coming?" he yelled from the water. I was nervous now. I slowly took my shirt off and tried to adjust my bikini, but it was already fitted well enough. I pulled my hair back and ran to the water. I tried to get into the water fast so he wouldn't see it, but he did. He couldn't take his eyes off my body. So when I finally waded to where he was, (which was deep because he was so tall) I hopped in his back piggy back style. Swimming was hard for me; I was never great and hated complete open water.

He took me off his back and turned around. His hands were splayed on my waist and I couldn't feel the ocean floor, which was a problem for me. I started to struggle, but he put my legs around his waist for leverage and I felt alright, I knew Seth wouldn't let me go.

"You look beautiful" he whispered. He placed a hand on my neck and kept the other one firmly at my waist then he kissed me. I wrapped both my arms around his neck and pulled him close, trying to mold myself to his hard body. It was the only place I wanted to be, right in his arms.

When I pulled away for air he chuckled. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just I never thought I would have someone as amazing as you. It'll sound corny, but when all the guys started getting imprints, I got jealous. I wanted someone to care about so deeply someone to protect and love and now I have you. You've made me happier than I've ever been." He said.

"I'm glad because you have made me feel more alive in these few weeks than I have in all my 16 years of living. The best part is, my parents like you too, so you'll be around _forever_." I giggled.

"Forever and ever" he said.

After we got out the water I lay on the sand, letting it stick to my skin. It would be hell to wash off, but the sand was warm whereas the water was incredibly cool. I needed the balance. Seth was always warm, but I got hot fast and cold fast.

"Do you want to go back? I'm so excited to break the news to everyone" he said giddily. He looked like a little boy who wanted to show off a new toy. It was incredibly endearing to say the least.

"Sure" I laughed. We walked back to the car hand in hand. The wolf and his imprint.

**Hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! You all know the drill, review and subscribe. They all make me happy! Much love!**


	16. So You Know?

**Hi Everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't been consistent with my updating. I know I haven't posted a chapter on either of my stories in the longest time. But here's a run through of what went down these past couple of months if you're interested. I started Junior Year of HS. I'm taking 4 APs and I'm in like 6 clubs after-school which take up A LOT of my time. The only time I had free time really was during Hurricane Sandy and that was a disaster within itself due to the fact that I didn't have power for about a week and a half. (Not that I'm complaining, my family was lucky compared to others). Right now I'm on Christmas Break, SO that means I can update. Does this mean you should expect another update for this story this week? Maybe not because of the amount of work I need to finish. But I will definitely try. I've had this chapter stored away for the longest time and I'm finally posting it. Thank you to those who have stuck by this story. I'm predicting maybe 2 or three more chapters left and then an epilogue to the story! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 16**

**Camile POV**

Hand in hand we walked through the door of Sam and Emily's house. The whole pack was there, even my parents. Emily was putting together a dinner for them because they were leaving tomorrow morning. I would be flying back in two weeks, right before school started.

"You think they suspect anything?" I asked.

"Nah, I didn't phase since I told you, so the pack wouldn't know a thing." He smiled.

"You want to play with them?" I asked waggling my eyebrows. Seth chuckled and said "My little deviant"

I just shrugged and we went into the living room where everyone (and I mean everyone) was sitting. The guys were watching the game and the girls were talking about arrangements for the wedding next summer.

"Hey everyone" I said as I gave my mom and Sue a kiss on the cheek each.

"Hey baby girl, did you and Seth have fun at the beach?" Mom asked me. She looked at me with wide eyes and curiosity. She knew something was up, she was my mom, she knew everything.

"Yes of course. Seth makes me happy, I'm glad I found him" I smiled at my boyfriend. He blushed and ducked his head. The guys and my dad must've been outside. I giggled and plopped down next to my mom giving her a hug. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my temple.

"I know dear. I'm glad you found him too. He's good for you" my mom whispered in my ear. I smiled and cuddled next to her. We stayed in a cuddled position.

"So I know." I said simply. Now all the girls were in the living room, Seth was outside with the men, distracting them. I would play with them a bit.

"You know about?" Leah asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know why your skin is so warm, why you eat so much yet stay so thin. I know why Seth loves me so much." I said in simple-as-that tone.

It took 2.5 seconds before the shock wore off of Leah's face and Kim, Emily, and Rachel laughed.

"It took Seth long enough to tell you. I mean you were the only one who needed to know now. Even your parents knew about it, but that's more of them figuring it out right away." Rachel laughed.

"Oh, I figured it out long before. I just waited for Seth to tell me in his own time. He was shocked when I took it so well. Apparently imprints usually freak out when they find out." I shrugged giving them a wink.

"Guilty. I threw a hairdryer at Jared when he told me." Kim shrugged.

"I got really mad at Sam. I didn't believe him, until the accident really. It's hard to not respond to that level of adoration." Emily said as she shifted in her seat.

"Paul was a special case. It was hard enough for Jacob to hide the secret from me. But I figured out about the wolf part. The imprinting part, well, I took Jake's baseball bat and tried to beat Paul with it." Rachel said.

I burst out laughing, "Boy I bet Seth is glad he has a sane imprint" I giggled.

"Wait, how did you take so well to the imprinting part?" Leah asked as she laid her head on Sue's shoulder. Sue was looking at me with smiling eyes and my mom was stroking my hair.

"Well, you know about the Barry-Barnaby dreams of my sandy wolf. I kind of put two and two together when Seth reminded me about the Third Wife. I had a hard time believing it was me; I thought Seth was going to break up with me for some gorgeous amazing imprint. So I didn't really take it well, I just thought it couldn't possibly be me" I shrugged.

They looked at me like I was crazy.

"Camile, you seriously don't see yourself clearly. Seth is a puppy around you. To think he would leave you for some other girl is absurd." Emily said.

I looked at my mom and she looked at me with misty eyes. "Yeah honeybunch he loves you alright. Your dad hates the idea of it, and I kind of do too, but it's good to see that a boy loves you almost as much as your father and I do."

I smiled and then Emily said we should go to the dining room for the late lunch/dinner.

Now fitting the WHOLE pack + their imprints + choice parents was nothing short of complicated, but we managed to do it. There was a huge spread, Emily had outdone herself again. Two very large Turkeys were in the center, surrounded by 4 chickens. Then there was mashed potatoes (my favorite), steamed broccoli, baked ziti, corn on the cob, macaroni and cheese, two types of salad, rolls, stuffed shells, stuffing, and little quiche all around the table. From the aroma wafting from the kitchen there would definitely be apple pie for dessert, plus my mom's homemade chocolate chip cookies and whatever ice cream in the freezer. Each guy who I've come to realize is a wolf had a two liter bottle of soda next to them. It was enough to feel a whole city and the guys wouldn't have a problem polishing it off, I could guarantee that.

Once everyone was settled in and you could only hear the scraping of utensils on plates because everyone was so hungry, I let a bomb drop.

"You know you guys eat like a pack of wolves. I mean, where do you put it all?" I asked curiously. Seth looked at me with wide eyes with my own eyes I said 'play along with it'. He smirked and hid it by stuffing another roll in his mouth. My mom looked at me curiously, I could tell she knew where I was going with this so she smiled a little and speared a shell into her mouth.

The guys looked up each with something in their mouths. Their eyes were widened. So I continued.

"I mean, for all we girls know, you could be wolves. With warm skin, random periods of vanishing, and lack of clothing whenever you walk through the door. I mean you could very well be wolves that burst through your clothes whenever you so choose. And that appetite, no normal man has that appetite. So 10 men and one woman shouldn't have that appetite, right?" I shrugged. Emily looked at me like I was crazy, but I blinked at her. Her eyes widened and she bit her lip, she was struggling to hide a smile herself.

"Wait, did Seth tell you yet?" Embry broke the silence.

"Tell me what?" I asked innocently.

"That we're wolves?" Brady said.

"Wait, I was joking. What are you talking about? You guys can't be wolves, I mean you're human." I said in a scared tone, like I was going to run for the hills.

"But you just admitted that you knew we were wolves!" Quil said exasperatedly.

Kim and Emily hid giggles behind their hands. They knew I was playing with the guys.

"No I didn't! I just said you guys ate like wolves. Now you're telling me that you're all wolves? You're crazy" I said in an exasperated tone.

"But we didn't, wait. We're not wolves!" Embry said trying to cover it up.

"But you just said you were!" I insisted.

"Only because you said that we were!" Paul said irritated.

"I said you guys ate like wolves, not that you were wolves! Why would you agree to being wolves?" I said.

"Because we are!" Collin said.

"Not" said Sam.

"So what's it gonna be, are you or are you not?" I asked leaning back in my seat.

"What do you think?" Sam asked leaning back in his chair. His eyes were challenging me.

"I think you guys are liars." I said simply.

"But, what, jeeze we are not liars." Jared stuttered.

"I think you guys are creative liars. I mean you could've just told me that you were wolves from the beginning instead of making me figure it out myself." I shrugged laughing.

"Wait, so you know?" Paul asked.

"Know what?" I asked. Now I was just being difficult.

The wolves minus Leah and Seth threw their hands up in the air and looked at me.

Emily, Leah, Rachel, Kim, Sue and my Mom laughed like crazy. Seth chuckled as well. My dad and Billy started laughing as well.

"Guys, she's messing with you. She knows. She knows everything." Seth said wiping a non-existent tear from his eye.

"Then why couldn't you just say that from the beginning?" Embry asked exasperatedly.

"Because I wouldn't be your cousin if I didn't mess with you first" I giggled.

"So you know everything" Billy asked. I smiled at him and responded.

"Yep, from the wolves all the way to the imprinting; though I must say it took you long enough to let me in on the secret. I had it all figured out, I was just waiting for the revelation from my sandy wolf." I shrugged and resumed eating my meal.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"You had it all figured out?" Sam asked. He refused to take another bite of food until I responded.

"Well sure. How can you explain Embry running out the house in the middle of the night, in 30 degree weather with just a pair of shorts on? Or the obsession with these wolf charms around here? You all have some special interest in the legends and I had Seth questioning me every 5 minutes about my book of legends dad wrote. Oh, what about Emily cooking enough to feed an army? A wolf army in this case. You all look crazy alike, much like brothers even though you all are very distantly related. It's not hard to put two and two together. Too many people are involved to hide a secret that big" I explained.

Everyone was shocked, this time I mean the whole table was shocked. Even Seth had his jaw wide open. I guess I didn't mention all of that to him.

"My head hurts. I need to question life now" Sam said as he stuffed his face moodily.

"What did I say?" I asked.

"How on earth did you figure all of that out?" Paul asked.

"Eh, it was sort of easy. I like to look and understand. You two aren't that great at hiding the secret. Anyone who pays attention could find out. Besides, Embry should know better than try to keep a secret from me" I said pointedly.

Embry shrugged and put a spoonful of potatoes in his mouth. "Yeah, I should've known better. Well now you know."

"Looks like the wolf's out of the bag, uh, again" Quil laughed.

I laughed and put a bit of macaroni in my mouth. Dad said "So you know about the imprinting too?'

I nodded with a smile on my face. Embry and dad looked like they were in pain, but everyone else seemed happy.

"Yeah, I didn't believe him at first when he told me. But I love him and now I know why I fell for him so fast." I smiled at Seth. He blushed slightly and took my hand. My hand fit perfectly in his, I knew I was his and he was mine.

Quil and Jacob gagged into their plates. Sam threw a roll at their heads.

"Obviously you two wouldn't know what it is because you're imprints are toddlers." Seth said simply. Jared chuckled and I shrugged.

Dad looked at me like he hasn't quite seen me before and I knew that we were in for a talk tonight before he left.

Seth looked at me with eyes I knew were only for me. The look made me blush, so this is what it's like to be loved. Not a bad feeling at all.

I kissed his cheek and he kissed my hand. In the background I heard the female imprints sigh. I fell for Seth and he definitely caught me.

**That's all for this chapter, please review! I hope you all enjoyed it! **


	17. Daddy Talks and Boyfriend Thoughts

**Hey everyone! I know it's been an EXTREMELY long time. But I'm finally over with Junior year and I'm now on summer break! WOOHOO! Anyways, here is the latest chapter. I'm working on wrapping up this story and going on to One Look. Who knows, maybe I'll even write a fictionpress story one of these days! Hope you all enjoy, but please read and review. I'll be working on other chapters. **

**Chapter 17**

After dinner, the pack went on what I now realized was patrol. So I helped the ladies in the kitchen wash the dishes and clean the dining room. Then we would watch a movie and wait for the guys to come back.

"So that was an interesting dinner. I didn't know you had it in you to mess with the guys like that, Camile. Good Job" Kim winked.

I just laughed, "Of course I had it in me. It was a once in a lifetime chance, had to catch them off guard at some point".

The rest of the clean-up came with comfortable chatter amongst the women. That was until my Dad came into the kitchen and asked to talk to me.

"Sure Daddy" I said with a smile. I tossed the dish rag I was holding at Rachel and walked onto the patio with my dad.

The first five minutes we walked together along the wrap around patio of the Uley household in comfortable silence. Dad and I had our own language, we didn't really need to speak to communicate, and we were fine with just hanging out in silence.

But he decided to break at silence. "So you and Seth, huh?" he said.

"Yes Dad, Me and Seth, Seth and I, we're together. I love him, daddy." I said looking at him, daring him to speak what was on his mind.

"Baby, I know. I get it. You found someone who you love more than anything in this world. It's a great feeling. I felt that way when I met your mom. I thought, 'it couldn't get better than this girl'. But then we had you, you were absolutely perfect, every bit of you. I knew I had to protect you, guard you from the world. There was a time I was your number one guy, remember that?" He said softly.

I hugged my dad around his slight pot belly, I used to nap on that belly, it was my pillow growing up. "Daddy, you'll always be my number one. Seth is. Seth is just tied with you. Now I have two extremely important men in my life. Wait, three, can't ever forget about Embry." I laughed.

"Yeah, would it be bad to say that I don't want anyone in the same place as me? I kind of want you to stay my baby girl a bit longer" he shrugged. We sat down on the swinging chair. I put my head on his stomach like I used to do when I was small and we rocked back and forth.

"I'll always be your baby girl, no matter what. You're the first man in my life, you're the reason I trust Seth so much. It's a proven fact that girls who have high levels of trust with their fathers have high levels of trust with their boyfriends" I said.

"Leave it to my little smarty pants to know that" he laughed. I giggled.

"Did you know that Seth's father was my best friend when we were younger?" Dad asked.

I smiled, "Yeah I did. Aunt Mace told me when Seth and I first started going out. I thought it was funny. It's as if we really were destined to be together, even before you and mom ever met."

"Yeah, Harry Clearwater was my best friend, even when I moved to New York, with you and mom. We kept in contact, but once you don't see someone as often, it's hard to keep the connection around. When he passed away it completely crushed me, I didn't want to coming to La Push and seeing me that broken." He whispered.

"It's okay Daddy, it's okay to be upset. Crying doesn't make you weak, showing that you're sad don't make you weak. You taught me that. You know, I think it's pretty cool that you were best friends with the father of my boyfriend. I also think it's pretty cool that you're so cool with us being together." I said, looking up and smiling at him.

He looked down and kissed my forehead and then said "At first I wasn't so cool about it, but baby girl, you should know that when you give me that smile, it's kind of hard for me to say no to you". He chuckled at that.

I giggled and said "I remember that guy from the furniture store, when I wanted that large marshmallow like chair for my room, he said 'How can you ever say no to that smile' and you replied 'Easy, I don't look at her when she wants something, cause then I'll never be able to say no', now I get what you meant. Seth says the same thing to me you know, if I want something and he's resistant, I smile and he gives in".

Dad laughed, "Well you have been charming males all over with that smile, I'm not surprised that he can't say no either"

I laughed in return and we continued to sit on the swing, rocking back and forth, just like we used to do at home when I was a little girl. We talked about nonsense, talked about the colleges I would apply to, the art I was doing, the crazy things mom says, everything we could ever talk about. Then the guys came back.

Seth ran up with a huge smile on his face, like he got the best birthday present ever.

"Hey cutie!" he yelled. I laughed and hopped up from my seat with my dad. Then I got a running start and jumped right into Seth's open arms.

"Hey" I smiled, I gave him a kiss on the cheek and hopped out of his arms.

"Hey" he breathed.

"Hey" I sighed.

"Hey" Embry's rough voice greeted. I looked away from Seth's deep eyes and smiled at my cousin.

"You guys are making me sick" Embry said.  
>"Not as much as they're making me sick" my dad yelled from his spot on the rocking chair. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at my dad, who gave a deep hearty laugh and went back inside the house.<p>

The rest of the pack wolf-whistled and went inside the house, probably to get some leftovers. It was just me and Seth.

"So, how was the talk with your dad?" Seth asked as we walked back to the rocking chair. We sat in a similar position that I was in with my dad, but Seth's hand was dangerously low to the curve of my butt, not that I minded.

"It was great, I miss talking to him. Where we're not yelling at each other and he's not frustrated with me. He doesn't quite get us, or maybe he does, I don't know. But he's sort of cool with us being together now." I shrugged.

Seth chuckled and kissed my forehead, "Good I'm glad. I don't think I could've handled it if your dad wasn't cool with us being together. Maybe we'll get our happily ever after now." He said.

"Yeah, maybe" I sighed. I closed my eyes and soon enough I fell asleep. Right in the place I wanted to be. In Seth's arms.

Seth POV

The girl of my dreams was currently in my arms. Truth be told, I couldn't be happier. She's honestly everything I could've imagined and if I thought that while in wolf form the guys would give me some serious crap for it. But she's everything to me. I've never met a girl more caring, honest, or intelligent. No girl could hold a candle to her beauty. I got lucky that day on the beach.

But I couldn't shake the nagging feeling, about my luck running out soon. She's leaving in two weeks. She's going back to New York, back to her normal life, with her friends and parents and AP college classes. I could barely stand a few hours away from her, let alone a few months until the next break. But it's her life and I can't ask her to drop everything she knows in school and New York to come here and live in La Push. It isn't fair. She wouldn't get the same education, the same opportunity. She's been talking about going into the Macaulay Honors Program, only for city universities in New York. Or even Columbia University. She wouldn't want to give whatever chance she has at a scholarship to come here to La Push. I wouldn't make her do that either.

We were only sixteen, (though I would be 17 in a few months), we had our whole lives to be together. Even though she is my imprint, her future counts more to me than just being with each other for the moment and have her resent me later on.

So I pondered this while she snuggled into my warmth. It was getting both dark and cold outside, but she was toasty warm next to me. No need for a sweater or a blanket once I was around.

Her mom and dad walked outside arm in arm, to where their daughter and I were sitting/laying.

"Emma, Jimmy, I know this looks-" I started but her mom cut me off.

"Oh Seth, don't worry about it. It's nice to know that we have someone taking care of our baby girl. In fact, you two remind us of well, us when we were younger. We're thankful that Camile found someone so great, especially in the son of our good friends. Though we think you two are young, we can't deny that you two, fit. You're good for each other, you complement each other. But I guess that's the imprint's doing right?" Emma said.

"Yeah I guess. Boy, am I going to miss her when she goes back to New York for school. I don't know if I'll be able to handle it." I shrugged. I ran my fingers through her curly silky hair and she smiled and snuggled tighter to me. She always did love it when I ran my fingers through her hair.

"We understand that. But you must understand that Camile won't get the same education here in La Push. Plus she has her friends out there too, we can't tear her away from that, and to be honest, I'm not ready to let her go yet." Jimmy said.

"Yes sir. I understand completely. I was just thinking about that. I wouldn't have the heart to tear her away from you all, just for my own selfish want. I'll just brave it and she'll be back for breaks or something. We'll figure it out" I said.

Emma bent down to kiss my forehead and smoothed out the locks that went awry in the wind. "You're a good boy Seth. I'm proud that you imprinted on Camile. I couldn't ask for anyone better" she said. She then sniffed and walked inside, like she was trying to hide the tears. Jimmy was standing there as if he didn't quite realize who I was, but he smiled, clapped my shoulder and went inside after his wife. They were probably going to get ready for their flight out tomorrow.

Camile started to stir and opened up her eyes.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, had a good nap?" I asked, smoothing back her hair. She smiled that bright smile and bit her bottom lip, which drove me absolutely crazy.

"Yeah, thanks for keeping me warm" she said, she gave me a kiss on the cheek and hugged me close to her.

"Always" I said softly.

"So, I'm leaving in two weeks." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes, I know." I nodded.

"We'll make it work Seth. I'll call, or text, or video chat every day. I know things are going to be busy and hectic, but we'll make it work." She said softly, as if she was trying to reassure herself more than me.

"I know baby, I know. But I'm not going anywhere, there's no need to worry, not at all" I said as I wrapped my other arm around her.

"I know. My heart is with you now, please make sure to take good care of it" she whispered. She fell back into a deep slumber and I sighed. I love that girl.


End file.
